Somewhere In Between
by Amatsu
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* AU, shounen-ai, RanKen, Ken's POV Ken is stuck in an arranged marriage with Ran’s sister, Aya. But he’s more interested in Ran than he is with Aya. Living in the same house, and sharing the same room, what's a teen like Ken to do?
1. Engaged

****

Somewhere In Between

By: Amatsu

****

Warnings: Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, some OOCness, possible lime/lemon in later chapters.

****

Pairing: RanKen

****

Rated: PG-13 for now. Rating might go up.

****

Disclaimer: We all know Weiss Kreuz doesn't belong to me. If it did… it just be one huge yaoi anime.

****

Note: This is and AU fic. My first Weiss Kreuz fic. I got the whole arranged marriage idea from Ranma, but don't worry it's not any boy turns into girl and the couple hate each other or anything like that. 

****

Ken's POV

Chapter One: Engaged

I will never forget the day when my parents told me I was engaged to be married. Yep. Me, Ken Hidaka, engaged to be married to some girl the "match-maker" picked out. Of course I didn't take the news very well at first. I remember everything that day. I just came home from soccer practice and my mom was in the kitchen getting dinner prepared. After I showered, we all sat down for dinner. I sat next to my little sister, Mei, and my parents sat across from us. My mom asked me and Mei how was our day, and we replied.

Then we were eating quietly, when my dad said, "Son, you're engaged to be married." 

At the time, I was eating and I choked on my food. That was all he said. So plain and easy. Weren't things like this suppose to be discussed and talked about? Nope, my dad was the kind of guy who liked to give it to them straight. So he was sure we would understand. Just that simple. It sure did hit me real good though. 

My sister patted my back as I cough out my food. "WHAT?!" I sputtered out. 

"I said you are engaged to be married." So simple. If only it was that simple…

I shot up from my seat, "Since when?! And why?! And who?" I demanded to know.

"Now, Calm down, Ken." said my mom with a sweet smile.

How can I be calm? I just received one of the biggest news in my life, and they want me to be calm? How can they be so calm? Oh, because they're not the ones who are getting married to some stranger!

"You've been engaged since as long as I can remember. The match-maker picked her out for you when you were young. We just decided not to tell you until now." my dad smirked. That jerk.

"And why now?!" I slammed the dinner table with my fist, causing everything to rattle. 

"Because she's coming to meet you soon."

"WHAT?!?!" I could had swore I was about to faint…too bad I didn't. 

"Her name is Aya Fujimiya." added my mom.

It sounded pretty, but of course that didn't appeal to me. What _about_ her? That's what I wanted to know.

"Aya Fujimiya?! Who the hell is she??" 

My dad gave me a look on account for my language, "Watch your mouth, boy." 

My mom just smiled, "We don't know anything about her. All we know is that she is the daughter of a very good friend of ours."

Well that helps. Any friend of my parent's must be as weird as them.

"Mr. Genjo Fujimiya." 

It sounded familiar. But I didn't remember him at the time. I sat back down letting out a heavy sigh.

"Mr. Fujimiya and his family had been traveling all around the world. And now they'll be coming here. And since they won't have any place to stay, they'll be staying with us for awhile." My mom said gleefully. She's always been like that. So happy and cheery. Always the one who lightens up everyone's mood. So strangely nice and naïve.

"What?? Just how many people will be staying here?" I ask. 

"Just three. Mr. Fujimiya, Aya, and her older brother, Ran. I'm sure you'll like her. The match-maker said she is really pretty and that she will do a lot of good for this family." 

"A match-maker? What would she know?" I retorted.

"Hmm…apparently match-makers know which people to pair up. They match up one person with another. That's why they're called match-makers, Ken." my sister chided in.

"Shut up Mei!" My sister can be like my mom sometimes. She's only 13 and still acts like a brat. Other than that, she's usually normal. And that's when we get along. Other times, she's annoying and doesn't know when to shut up.

"That's enough Ken. Aya Fujimiya and her family will be coming in a couple of days. You will be nice to her and you will marry her after the both of you finish school whether you like it or not."

And that was it. So plain and simple and easy for me to understand. Too bad I didn't understand. I'm just a stubborn 17 year old kid, who only enjoys playing soccer and going out with my friends. Just a regular teenage boy, who has no intention of getting married to some girl that I don't know. 

About some time later, Aya and her family came. I admit she is pretty. She had these big dark violet eyes, with long dark hair that she wore in pigtails. She was 2 years younger than me, and she was really nice. Too bad I still wasn't interested in her. 

Marriages should happen between two people who are in love. I doubt that will happen between me and Aya. Why? Because I don't know her, I don't really want to know her, she's not my type, and because my parents want me to marry her.

Oh yeah, did I mention I'm gay?

Actually, I wouldn't say I'm gay. I would say I bi? Well, I'm more attracted to guys than girls. Of course nobody knows that, except my best friend, Yoji. My dad would kill me if he ever found out. But when I first saw Aya's brother, I was sort of hoping he was the one I was getting engaged to. I mean he was…hot. 

Ran, he was tall and slim, with beautiful white skin, and crimson red hair with these cute little ear tails. He had stunning violet eyes and he looked so damn mysterious. I couldn't help but stare at him when we first met…until my dad gave me a slap in the back and a shove into the dark-haired girl.

"Son, meet your betroth, Aya Fujimiya." 

I stared at her and she gave me a blush, "It's nice to meet you Ken." She spoke very softly and bowed her head at me.

"Uhh…Hi. It's nice to meet you too." I say back to her. 

I hear our parents burst out into a laughter, "Isn't that sweet? They're already getting along!" said her dad.

Mr. Fujimiya was a also a tall and slim man. I do remember him from when I was a toddler though, my dad and him were best friends and he occasionally came to visit with a redheaded kid that I played with (Can you guess who?). Mr. Fujimiya had short dark hair and looked like he was part of a biker gang. I guess that just happens when you travel a lot. Yep, he must be one of my parent's weird friends. 

He pulled Ran in front of him and patted his shoulder, "This is my son, Ran." 

Ran just looked away and didn't say anything. Quiet type, are we? 

Mr. Fujimiya eyed my sister, "Maybe you two can get acquainted also!"

Mei blushed and started stuttering, "Oh…n-no…that c-can't happen…" 

Mr. Fujimiya laughed out loud and I saw Ran roll his very sexy amethyst eyes. 

"Well, lets get you all settled in!" chirped my mom, "I'm sure we all have a lot of catching up to do!"

That was about a year ago. Now the Fujimiya family had been living in our home ever since then. Mr. Fujimiya stays in the guest room, Aya stays with Mei in her room, and Ran stays with me in my room. Aren't I lucky? If only I could get him to talk more…but I do get to see him change everyday. (Hehehehe…) Ran and Aya go to my school now and we all been getting along fine. Its sort of funny how Aya almost tries everything to get my attention. And I…well…I try almost everything to get Ran's attention.

*****

Yes I know first chapter is very short. I promise the other chapters won't be this bad. I hope. 

Review please. 


	2. Infatuated

****

Somewhere In Between

By: Amatsu

****

Warnings: Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, some OOCness, possible lime/lemon in later chapters.

****

Pairing: RanKen

****

Rated: PG-13 for now. Rating might go up.

****

Disclaimer: We all know Weiss Kreuz doesn't belong to me. If it did… it just be one huge yaoi anime.

****

Note: This is an AU fic and my first Weiss Kreuz fic. 

****

Ken's POV

****

*****

Chapter Two: Infatuated 

"Ran! Hurry up! I need to pee!" I bang on the door as I do a little jig, trying hard not to piss in my pants. Jeez…he's been in there forever! How much time does a guy need in the bathroom?? People need to pee here! "Raaannnn!!! Hurrrryyy upppp!!" That's it I'm going to--

At that moment the door opens and Ran steps out…shirtless. I stop dancing around and rake my eyes over his body for a second, then I give him a fake glare, "God! What took you so long?!"

He shrugged, "I was fixing my hair." 

That's Ran. He always had to be perfect. Me? I don't give a damn how I look, (Except for maybe when I'm around Ran.) In the morning when I wake up, I run my hand through my hair and that's all I do to it. Ran, he brushes and blow-dries his hair. Doing everything to make sure every single strand is in the right place. I wonder if those ear-tails are as soft as the look…I bet you a million bucks they are.

Ran gives me a look when he noticed I've been staring at him, "Don't you have to go pee or something?"

"Oh yeah!" I rush in to the bathroom and finally get to release myself. I was so caught up at staring at the beautiful redhead that I forgot that I had to pee. 

While I'm at that, I inhale the scent that was Ran's shampoo. I always loved that aroma he left after he took a shower. Makes me think of him...naked...in the shower. AH! I'm such a perv! But I can't help it! You would too, if you were tormented by seeing him dress and undress everyday. You would think a guy like him would have some modesty staying in someone else's room. But no, Ran slept in the buff. Well, sometimes. Usually, he slept in boxers only. But damn it! It's torturing me!

When I get downstairs, everyone was starting breakfast. Aya helps my mom in the kitchen all the time. She's not so bad at the cooking too. My mom adores her. I sit down next to my sister and across from Ran. Aya come in from the kitchen carrying the food she prepared, and sets it down for us to eat.

"Oh good morning Ken!" As always I'm the first one she greets.

"Good morning." I reply.

I hear Mei snickering and I nudge her to shut up. Aya then begins to serve us the food, making sure she give me plenty. (I hate it when she does that) Then we all begin to eat.

"So Ken, are you joining the soccer team this year?" asked Mr. Fujimiya.

"Yep. I'm gonna be the goalie." I stuff some food into my mouth not caring about my table manners at the moment.

"That's great!" He commented and turns to Ran on his side, "Ran, maybe you should join the soccer team too!" 

Ran playing soccer? Now that's a funny picture. HAH!

Ran scoffs, "Yeah right…" He says sarcastically.

"Ran, why don't you do anything productive? All you do is read."

It's true. If Ran isn't sleeping or fixing his hair, he's got his nose buried in a book. That's all he does! Read! Sounds like a boring kind of guy, right? Not to me though, just looking at him is interesting enough.

"Dad, reading is productive." He replied blankly with his deep smooth voice.

"Well do something extra curricular, other than reading! Play a sport or something!" 

Ran scoffs again, "Whatever…"

My dad lets out a low chuckle, "At least your son reads. I wish my son would read sometime. He wouldn't be caught dead with a book in his hand. "

"Ha-ha, very funny dad…" I say sarcastically. But it is true.

"Here Ken, have some more." Aya scoops some more rice on top of my already filled bowl. 

Ehh…I can't eat anymore! What is she trying to do? Stuff me until I'm fat and plump enough for her to cook too?? I sigh and eat it anyway.

"C'mon kids, you better get going if you don't want to late for school." My mom says sweetly. Yes! I don't have to finish this! 

"Here Ken, I'll get your school bag." Aya dashes up the stairs to fetch my bag. She's really nice but…gee, must she be so needy? Of course she does, she's my…fiancé. 

After that, me, Ran, Aya and my little sister, head out of the house to walk to school. Ran has taken the liking of walking right behind us, while I'm stuck in the front with Aya. He watches me and Aya very closely. He's really protective with his sister. Awhile back, he told me that if I do anything to her, he'll kick my ass, and while he's at it, he'll slowly kill me at the same time. Very intimidating Ran. So yeah, I made sure I did nothing to her. I didn't want to anyway.

"So Ken, are you doing anything after school?" ask Aya.

Oh no…where is she going with this? 

"Umm…I don't think so. I…uhh…might have soccer practice."

That's a lie Ken! I know soccer practices don't start until next week. But I don't wanna be stuck with her after school.

"Well, if you're not doing anything, you want to…maybe…do something?" She blushes a little.

Maybe…NOT! I glance back at Ran, who's giving me an icy cold stare that says, 'You make my sister sad, I'll kill you'.

I'm not scared of Ran! And I can easily say 'no' to her and I bet I could kick Ran's ass!

No I can't…

I turn back to Aya giving her a nervous smile, "Uhh…sure."

Her face brightens up about ten time, "Really??" she's beaming at me too.

"Ehh…yeah." Sure, why not? Sigh*

When we get to school, we split up and get to class. 

"Bye Ken! Bye Ran! I'll see you after school!" She calls out as she scurries off to class.

Ran and I have a lot of our classes together. So we both walk to our first class, English. Ran is the smartest kid in our class. He knows how to get all the answers for all the problems, even before the teacher could give the problem out! Well, not really. But he always get the right answers to everything without anyone's help. 

Our teacher once told him that he should become a college professor when he grows up. But he only shrugged and said he has better plans. I wonder what that would be. Am I involved? Ha, yeah right! Unless it has to do with me taking care of his sister and becoming in brother-in-law, then there's nothing for me in his future.

Anyway, Ran being the smartest kid in class, is also the most anti-social kid in class. He doesn't talk to anyone. Not even me! He said he hates meeting new people as much as he hated talking to them. So he's a unpleasant prick to everyone. Me? All he does is make fun of me and calls me names any chance he gets. I know he's joking though...or is he? Anyway, the only person he actually talks to and is nice to is his sister. All the girls in our class thinks he's hot, but they're to scared to approach him. Gee…I wonder why. 

We get to class and sit down in our assigned seats. I sit all the way in the back, while Ran sits by the window, right where I can get a good view of him…I mean, of outside the window.

"Morning class, today we will be starting a new unit, poems." Everyone lets out a groan. "So right now, I want you to pair up with a partner and make a list of things you know about poems. I want the list turned in at the end of class."

Everyone gets up and pairs up. I look over at Ran, who of course, makes no attempt in pairing up with anyone. I bet he's starting on the list right now.

"Hey Ken." I look up and find one of my friends standing by me.

"Oh, hey Kaori."

She smiles, "You have a partner."

"Uhh…" I look over at Ran again and see that he's still alone. I really would tell her yes, because I don't want to be nice, but Ran..."Uhh…yeah I do. Sorry Kaori."

She frowns a bit, "It's ok, Ken." and she goes off to ask someone else.

I get up and take a deep breath, before I approach the iceberg. A nickname I picked up for him for all the icy-cold glares he gives me. Here I go...hopefully he won't tell me to go away. I stalk over to him and sit down in the empty seat next to him. He didn't notice at first, then I see his eyes move to glance over at me.

"What?" He asks blankly.

"What?" I say innocently. He turns his head to face me, quirking a fine crimson brow, he's so gorgeous..."What? I can't be you partner?" I give him a smirk.

He blinks at me then shrugs, "Whatever…" he turns back to his work on the desk.

I peek over his arm to take a look, and sure enough he already started on the list. 

"Gee Ran, you're practically finished the list already." He shrugs again. "Lets see...what do I know about poems? They rhyme."

"Ken, not all poems rhyme." I like it when he says my name.

"I know that…" I think, "Umm…well, I don't know anything else."

"Of course you don't, you idiot." Thanks Ran, you're sweet, "Poems can be about anything. They can rhyme or not. There are many different types of poems…" and the list goes on.

That's what's nice about Ran. Although he thinks I'm a complete idiot, he still tries to help me out and even teaches me. He doesn't do that with anyone else. Probably training me to be the perfect husband for his sister. Sometimes I'm even thankful for homework. It gives me and excuse to talk to Ran, so he can tutor me. Hehe.

"Ken?" Wow he said my name again, this time with a tiny little bit of concern in his voice, not that warning tone. Well, at least that's what I'll believe.

I look up at him. 

"Are you listening?" Sure I am. If you count daydreaming as listening.

"Of course!" No I'm not. But I sure can listen to his deep sexy voice talk all day.

We go on the rest of the day to each class getting more assignment and homework, until we get to lunch.

"Ken! What's up buddy?"

"Hey Yoji." I reply.

Yoji is one of my best friends. I knew him since we were kids. He's a big playboy who all the girls would love to play with. But he's also the one who gives me all the advice, like the big brother I never had. He's the only one who know about my "secret".

"How's the wife?" He wiggles his eyebrows. 

"Shut up Yoji."

He laughs and we both sit down at the cafeteria table.

"So what's new?" asked Yoji.

He always had to know everything about everyone. Explains how he's the only person who knows about me.

I shrug, "Nothing. I'm hungry, I'm gonna get some lunch." I dig through my pockets to get my lunch money, unfortunately, I can't find anything..."Aw, shit…" Don't tell me I forgot it. I stand up to dig through my pockets more thoroughly but only fish out empty pockets. "I forgot my lunch money." My stomach gives out a loud growl and I plop back down on my seat with a heavy sigh. 

Wait, maybe Yoji…"Yoji?" I call to him in a pleading tone.

He cocks an eyebrow, "Don't look at me. I already ate."

Damn. I'm so hungry!

"Where's your wife? I thought the wife was suppose to make you lunch and feed it to you." 

"Shut up Yoji!" He laughs out loud again, making me and my tummy groan. Thank god, Aya didn't have lunch the same time as me. Or else, she'll be bothering me right now. 

"Argh! I'm so hungry!" I can't go on the rest of the day like this. A boy like me needs his daily nutrition! I guess I should had ate more during breakfast. 

I plop my head down on the table, too weak to go ask any of my other friends to borrow money, when I hear some change being dropped on the table beside my head. "Huh?"

I shot up and find some money laying right in front of me. What the…? I felt the presence of someone else beside me and I look up at the person…Ran! He has him arm crossed and no expression on his face. What's he doing here? He once told me that he would hate to be seen talking to me in public. Isn't he so nice? HA!

I blink at him, "What's this for?" I ask pointing at the money laying on the table.

He shrugs, "You forgot your lunch money. And you're hungry."

Ok, now I'm completely confused. Ran's never been this nice to me and he's the biggest cheapskate I know! He would never lend money to people! Unless it's his sister. But he's actually lending money to me!

He shrugs again, "Then go eat."

This is weird. I remember he said he can't trust anyone to lend them money. Does this mean he trusts me now? Wow, maybe Ran's not the iceberg I thought he was. Sigh* my hero…

I give him a smile, "Thanks Ran! I'll pay you back!"

"Whatever…" He walks off going back to eating lunch alone. 

I told him before that he could sit with me any my friends at lunch, and that's when he told me he would hate to be seen talking to me in public, and much rather eat alone. 

"Aww…isn't that sweet? The husband comes to save the day." Yoji chides in a mocking voice.

"Shut up Yoji!!"

He laughs again and poke at my heated cheeks, "I had no idea your cheeks could turn so rosey pink, Ken."

"Shut up!!" I cover my cheeks, hiding my blushing face.

Yoji chuckles, "How are thing going in the men's department, by the way? Or should I say, how are things going in Ran's department?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

Yes, he's the only one who knows I have a thing for my "future brother-in-law".

"Well…" I look down, "Nothing's been happening. He has no clue I have the hots for him and I'm still engaged to his sister." I grab the money laying on the table.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Tell him what? That I have the hots for him and get my ass killed? No thanks." Ran would kill me if I ever told him that. If he doesn't then I'm sure my dad will.

"You never know. Maybe he wants you too." Yoji winks at me as I stand up.

"Did you forget? I'm engaged! To his sister! His sister!!"

…

Umm…is it just me or did the cafeteria just get totally quiet? I turn and look behind me to see everyone staring at me. Last year, when the school found out I was engaged to Aya, all hell broke loose and attacked me. Gossips and rumors were spread. All the guys told me how lucky I was to have such a pretty girl, and all the girls told me how much they envied Aya. I rarely spoke to Aya at school, so everyone forgot about it. Until now. Now the gossiping will begin again.

"Ken's engaged?"

"Who?"

"Aya Fujimiya."

"That hot guy's sister?"

"So Ken's not available?"

"Nope. They're getting married when they both finished school."

I told you. Damn it.

I look over at Ran who's staring at me, and I feel my cheeks burning again. I immediately sit back down, ducking my head as low as I can. Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore.

Yoji pats my back, "Good one KenKen."

"Shut up Yoji…"

----

Finally, the last bell of the day rings. Luckily, no one has been asking me about the engagement all day. Ran didn't say anything either. Good, that means they forgot about it. I get to my locker and stuff the things I need to take home in my bag. Shutting my locker, I turn around and is faced with a crowd or people swarming around me. Uh-oh. This can't be good.

"Uh…" I begin.

"Ken, what's this I heard about you being engaged??" 

"And who?"

"I heard it was Aya Fujimiya."

"Is it true?"

"I thought you liked me, Ken!"

"When are you getting married Ken?"

Ah! Too many questions! Damn, people sure are nosey! I thought we got over this last year. Why are they asking me again? And why can't the just leave me alone?

"Uh…" I give them a nervous laugh, "I don't know, but I gotta go bye!" I push myself out of the crowd trying to get out of this place as fast as I can.

"Wait Ken!"

"Ken where are you going?"

Damn it! Just leave me alone! I pick up my pace, running the hell away from them

"Oh Ken, there you are!"

Huh? I stop running and spin around to find Aya standing right behind me. She smiles and walks up beside me. Crap, I forgot…

"Oh…hey Aya." I say with a fake smile.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh nowhere. Just wanted to get a good run home." Right…

"No soccer practice?"

Damn...why won't she leave me alone too?

"Umm…nope I guess not." I rub the back of my head innocently.

"Good, then you can walk me home?"

That's all she wanted to do? Oh…well, I can do that. I thought she wanted me to take her out or something.

"Of course." I reply.

"Thanks Ken." 

I look around, wondering where the other are. Usually me, sis, Ran, and Aya walk home together.

"Umm…where's Ran…and Mei?" 

She shrugs, "Mei already went home with her friends and Ran is staying after school for something." Hmm…what is Ran staying after school for? Tutoring? Yeah right, he always said he doesn't have time for that.

She smiles brightly and all of the sudden hooks her arms with mine. Ah! What is she doing?? People can see!! 

"Shall we go then, Ken?"

"Umm…s-sure…" I didn't want to be mean or anything so I just let her hang on to my arm, while I stand as far away from her as I can.

We both begin our walk home in silence. I really wish she wouldn't hang on to me like this. C'mon, you can walk yourself, Aya!

"Umm…Ken?" She says softly.

"Y-yeah?" 

"I was thinking…" Please don't say anything about marriage. "…That when we get married." Damn, she did! I don't answer, staying completely quiet, "I was thinking we have two kids."

"What?!" I blurt out as I pull away from her. What the hell? Is she crazy? Thinking about kids already?! I'm not every thinking about marriage more or less dating her.

"What's wrong Ken?" She asked cocking her head to the side a little.

"Uh…I...Aya, don't you think it's a little to early to be thinking about that kind of stuff?" There! That was the nicest was I could put it.

She's just quiet for a moment before answering me, "Is there something wrong, Ken?"

"Aya, I think it's to early for any of that. We're still kids ourselves!"

She blinks at me, "Well, Isn't it true that our parents said that we will get married when were both out of school?" I forgot about that.

"Yeah, but…"

"And you are in your last year of high school, while I still have two years left. That means we are getting married a little sooner than we think. So it should be ok to think ahead for our future, right?" Damn, she got me! But still…

"But still, Aya…I…I...don't think we should be talking about that yet." I say quietly enough for her to hear.

"Oh…I see." She turns so that I face her side.

Ehh…I can't be mean to her, "Sorry Aya."

She turns back to me, giving me a sad smile, "It's ok Ken, I understand."

I blink at her, "You do?"

"Yeah...I 'm suppose to. I am you fiancé, after all."

"…" Sigh* don't say that.

"So, we should be getting home now. I promised mother I helped her with dinner tonight." Did she just refer to _my _mom as _her_ mother?? Oh god…

"Uhh...right." We both walk home together in silence and without any physical contact. Thank god.

My dad and Mr. Fujimiya weren't home, when we got home. Just my mom and Mei. I go upstairs to my room to take a nap, like I always do after school. Ran was still at school for something...which is making me really curious! 'Cause Ran hates school Although he's so freakin' smart, he hates school. He says it's only good for getting him educated enough so that he'll make lots of money when he grows up. 

I doubt he'd be tutoring. He hates talking to people. What the hell could he be doing? I wanna know! Damn it, now I can't sleep. I'm so anxious to know! I guess that's just one thing I didn't know about my self...I have to know everything about Ran. But I can't help it, he's so good-looking, that I've become obsessed. 

Obsessed with my roommate, future brother-in-law. What was it called? I learned it in Health class...oh yeah, an "infatuation". 'I am infatuated by Ran.' Ha, that sounds funny. If he ever heard me say that to him, he would kill me. Well, first he would wonder how the hell do I know what that means then he'll kill me. I guess all I can do is admire him from afar. Or should I say, from next to my bed?

He was so nice to me today. Well, not _so _nice, but he was nicer than he usually is to me. He talked...or taught me today. Then he lent me money for lunch. I wonder how he knew I left my lunch money at home though. Oh shit! Could he had hear met and Yoji talking? That would mean he could had heard us talking about him! Oh no! Maybe that's why he stayed after school. He plotting the perfect plan to kill me! Damn me and Yoji's big mouth!

Ok, ok, of course that can't be possible be why he would stay after school. My best guess would be tutoring. Unless, he didn't stay after school and went somewhere else instead. What if he went out on a date or something?? Ha, yeah right! Ran? Dating? He never actually talked to me about any of that dating stuff, so I doubt he's been going out on dates. 

Ok, I can't sleep now. Forget it, I'll go do my homework then. I get up and go downstairs.

"Ken, you're not napping?" asked Aya when she sees me go in to the living room. 

God, even Aya knows my daily routine.

"Um…nope. Not really tired."

She comes in to my view.

"Oh ok. Would you like something to drink, Ken?" She smiles. The perfect mom? Maybe. But still not what I want.

"No thanks. I'm just gonna be doing my homework now." I glance at her as I flip through my text book to get started on my homework. 

"Ok, I'll leave you to do that, then." She exit's the room.

Hmm...I sort of feel bad. She's so nice to me, but I give her no attention, Maybe I should talk to her a bit…later.

I get started on the homework but all this math crap is so confusing. How the hell do I find the area of this sector? At the same time, I hear the front door open and some foot falls of another person. Ran maybe?

"Hi Ran! How was your day?" That was Aya. 

Ran's home! Ooh! He can help me with my homework!

"Fine, thanks for asking." He replies with a pleasant voice. 

I look up when I noticed red passing by, "Where were you?" I ask. 

He shrugs, "School." with that, he goes upstairs taking two steps at a time, with his long legs.

Hmm...here's my chance to go bother him to help me with my homework. Picking up my book and papers, I follow him up the stairs. My bedroom door is close when I get up there. Since its my room there's no need to knock. 

"Ran, could you--"

I pause when I find Ran with his back facing me and his shirt lifted above his chest. And right there on his flawless, milky-white skin, was a huge purple bruise. How the hell did he get that? He immediately pulls his shirt back down, straightening himself up, "Ran, how'd you get that bruise?"

His eyes move down to the floor, "It's nothing...I hit myself with the door." LIE! He's lying and he's hiding something! But fine...I won't get into his business.

"Oh…" I stare down at the floor.

"Something you need?" he ask.

I look back up at him, "Oh yeah...I was wondering if you wanna help me with my math homework?" I give him a cheesy smile.

"No. But I'll help you anyway." My hero…

He gestures for me to sit down at the desk and I do so, placing the book in front of me. He comes to stand beside me looking over the homework.

"What do you need help on?"

"Umm...the first one."

He scoffs, "That one's easy."

"Well not to me!"

He sighs, "You're hopeless, Ken." Grabbing the pencil in my hand, he starts work the problem for me, "All you do is, you take the measure of the angle of this sector and divide by 360. Then you times by pi, radius squared and that's your answer."

Uh…did you just get any of that? Because I sure didn't.

"You get it now?" He asks.

"Umm…sure." I don't want him to think I'm stupid now. Well, too late to say that, he already knows I'm stupid.

"No, you don't." You can see right through me, can't you Ran? "How do I explain this to an idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot!"

He pulls up a chair beside me, leaning in closer to me as he reaches for the book and pull It over to him. He smells so good…

"You see this sector?" I nod, "Ok, you see how the measure of the angle of the sector is 90? You take 90 and put it over 360." Ok, so far I'm getting it, "The radius of the circle is 12, so you have area equals 90 over 360 times 12 pi squared." 

His voice sounds so sexy…

"Get is so far, Ken?"

"Ok…" Yeah I'm understanding it, I think.

"Reduce 90 over 360 to the lowest terms, which is 1 over 4.…"

His lips looks so smooth and soft…

"…Then 12 squared is 144. So you take 144 times 1 and divide by 4.…"

His skin look so deliciously creamy…

"…And your answer is, area equals 36 pi."

He so gorgeous...

"Got it?" He asks looking at me.

"Ohhhhh…" What was he talking about again?

"So you get it?" He asks again.

"Yeah I get it." No I don't.

"Then do the second problem." He tosses the pencil to me.

Uh...damn. Should had been listening instead of admiring him, "Ok sure." 

So measure of angle over 360 and...times…? Ok, of course I don't have a clue of what to do next. So I just put some numbers together, so it looks like I know what I'm doing. Who knows, maybe I'll guess the answer right.

He snatches the pencil from my hands and knocks me in the head with it.

"Ow!" I rub the spot he hit.

"What are you doing? I said times pi radius squared!"

"Oh!" So that's the part I missed.

"Do it again!." He tosses the pencil back to me.

Jeez...he's a tough tutor. I redo the problem the right way as he watches me. While I was doing that, I notice his hand reached behind his back to rub a spot on his back. Probably rubbing that poor bruise, which I doubt was done by a door. It was huge! It looks sort of like a line. I wonder…

"Good, It's right." He comments.

Wow I actually did it right! "Ok, I get it now. Thanks Ran."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...now leave me alone." He flicks his wrist at me.

"Find, fine…" I get up from my seat, picking up me book and head towards the exit. I glance back at him before I leave, "You know, this is my room. I don't get why I'm being kicked out."

"Get out!" 

"Ok, ok, sheesh…" I slip out of the door and down the stairs to do the rest of my homework.

---

After I finished my homework and ate dinner with the rest of the family, I head back up the stairs to go take a shower. About now, my parents and Mr. Fujimiya sit around and have tea, my sisters talks on the phone, Aya does some chores, and Ran...reads.

Throwing my clothes off, I step in to the shower, pulling the curtains close and turn the water on, letting it run down my body. I eye Ran's shampoo and decide maybe I could borrow some. I grab the bottle and snap the cap open, sniffing the shampoo's scent. 

Mm…Ran…

"Ken, where's the toothpaste?" Huh? What the hell? What is Ran doing in the bathroom while I'm showering?? 

I peek my head out the curtains and see a half-dressed Ran digging through the sink drawers.

"Ran!! What are you doing? I'm trying to shower here!" He looks over at me and I blush as I try to hide my body behind the curtains better.

"So?" He shrugs, "You don't have anything I haven't seen yet."

"HEY!! What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means I don't care. Now tell me where the toothpaste is."

"Eh…fine." Jeez! "It should be in the drawer."

"Its not in there."

"Medicine cabinet?"

"Nope."

I look around and spot it on the rack near the soap bars. Why the hell is the toothpaste in here? 

"Here." I hold it out the curtains. 

He walks up to me and I feel myself blushing some more. It's the hot water! He takes the toothpaste from my hand, his soft silky hand brushing against mine, giving me the shivers.

"Thanks." I watch him go back to the sink and take out his toothbrush as he smears the toothpaste on to it and starts brushing his teeth. Even watching him brush his teeth is hot. Ok, stop watching! Pulling my head back in to the shower, I pretend he isn't there.

I hear him spit the water out and the faucet is turned off. Good, he should be gone now. I peek out the curtains to check but find he's still there! Ran examines a wet spot on his shirt. It's just a wet spot! Go away now! He then takes off his shirt and throws it in the hamper.

Oh my god...he's torturing me! His body is so...perfect! That ivory skin...I just wanna...caress it with my fingers...and touch him all the intimate parts...make him…

"Ken? What are you doing?" Huh? Oh crap...I must had been staring at him again. 

"Uh...what are _you _doing? I'm trying to shower!" I try to play it off.

He scoffs, "Whatever…" then he leaves the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Ha! Got him!

I pull my head back in to the shower when I felt a little itch…down there...I glance down and...aw crap. When the hell did I become such a pervert? Thinking all those perverted thoughts! I must be getting it from Yoji. I sigh and reach for the faucet, turning it to so the water could run cold. 

---

Usually every night before I go to sleep, I would do a little work out, but tonight I didn't feel like it. Instead I was laying in my bed, in my jammies ( boxers and a shirt), just reading the latest sports magazine. Well, not actually reading. Just looking at pictures. Feeling too lazy to read right now.

Earlier, when I got out of the shower, I overhead my sister talking on the phone about me. Well, I only heard her half of the conversation but I hear her saying, "Who my brother?…He said that at lunch today?…yes it is true, it was my parents decision…yeah she likes him a lot…I don't know...I guess he likes her."

I hate it when people talk about me behind my back! Just what I need, more people knowing about my "engagement"! Gee…thanks Mei.

At that moment I hear my door open and I glance up at Ran who just came in. He doesn't say anything to me but just rolls out his futon on the floor, next to my bed. I pretend not to notice as he took off his shirt and folded it neatly to place beside his pillow before he laid down in his bed. There's that gorgeous body again. Ooh, maybe tonight he'll decided to sleep in the nude again. 

He lays still for a moment, then tumbles around under his blanket. What is he doing? Is he…yes, yes he is! He pulls his boxers off from under the blanket and places it on top of his folded shirt.

He's naked…under that blanket...he's...oh god…

"Ken, turn off the light." He demanded.

I gulp a little to afraid to stand up right now, for fear he'll see something really embarrassing.

"W-why can't you turn it off?" I flip though the magazine idly so that I'm not staring at him.

"Because…I want to sleep."

"Eh, ok." I quickly get up and flip the switch off and hop back into bed. "Happy?" I ask sarcastically.

"Hn."

He must be really comfortable with just sleeping completely nude next to me. Well, not next to me...I mean, I wouldn't mind him sleeping next to me, 'cause I would love that! Especially if he was naked. AHEM! Anyway, I meant he must be really comfortable around me. We only been sharing this room for a year, and he does whatever the hell he wants in front of me. Whether its dressing or undressing or walking in on me on the shower, he doesn't care...if it me. Sort of like a...eh, a brother.

I glance down at him in the dark. His eyes closed and his breathing evening out. He looks so innocent and peaceful right now. Compared to his usual glares and cold stares, it's almost weird. But it's not…

I guess in my own way, I gotten comfortable with Ran too.

*****

I didn't want to make Ken a pervert, but it was just more interesting that way. I think I WILL put a lemon in later chapters. What do you think? 

Review! Now!


	3. Interrogated

****

Somewhere In Between

By: Amatsu

****

Warnings: Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, some OOCness, possible lime/lemon in later chapters.

****

Pairing: RanKen, Some SchuldichFarfarello

****

Rated: PG-13 for now. Rating might go up.

****

Disclaimer: We all know Weiss Kreuz doesn't belong to me. If it did… it just be one huge yaoi anime.

****

Note: This is an AU fic and my first Weiss Kreuz fic. 

****

Ken's POV

****

*****

Chapter Three: Interrogated 

The next morning, Aya fell sick all of the sudden. I'll tell you, you'll never know when one of those nasty colds will hit you in the face. It sure did his Aya pretty hard though, so she isn't able to go to school today. My parents insisted that I should stay home too so I can take care of her. But I told them I couldn't do that with my busy schedule and also the first soccer practice of the season is today. I can't miss that!

So my mom forced me to go talk to her before I left for school. I enter her room quietly and see her all tucked in her bed. Sleeping probably. I shouldn't bother her. I quickly turn to leave.

"Ken?" I hear Aya's throaty voice call me.

I spin back around to her, "Uh…hey Aya! How are you feeling?"

"I'm not feel so well." She coughs and tries to sit up.

"Oh, don't get up Aya! You need your rest!"

She lays still and gives me a small smile. She just stares at me for awhile. The silence getting a little too awkward.

"Well, I should get going now. I don't wanna be late for school…" I say as I make my attempt to leave. 

"Oh, Ken?"

I turn back to her, "Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked tiredly.

"Sure."

"Could you get my assignments for my classes today?" She lets out another cough. I really hope I don't catch her cold.

"Sure. I'll see you later. I hope you feel better Aya."

"Thank you Ken." She smiles wider and shut her eyes before she fell asleep, "Have a good day at school."

---

Ran and I both walk to school together. Fortunately, Mei decided to go ahead of us. Unfortunately, Ran doesn't talk to me still. I stare the back of his head as he walks with his hands in his pockets not even noticing anything.

"Ahem…" I coughed out trying to get his attention, but he still doesn't notice.

"So Ran…" I begin. He doesn't turn around but give me a 'Hn' in response.

"Are you going to be staying after school again?" I see his shoulders rise then drop again, "What were you doing after school yesterday anyway?" He shrugs again. I hate it when he does this to me! Fine, if he isn't going to talk then I'm just going to blabber on to him. Not like he's listening anyway.

"I have soccer practice today. The first practice of the season. The coach says I can play goalie. Which is pretty good, although I played a better position last year but when I pulled a muscle in my leg and twisted my ankle, they gave me a easier position so I don't put my leg in such a risk. You know, last year our team won the championship? If I do good enough this year then I might think about joining the J-League. That would great wouldn't it?" 

"Ken…" Ha! Finally got him to say something! He must be pretty annoyed with me by now. "Soccer isn't going to get you anywhere. You'll most likely get screwed over in that kind of business. You should do something that you'll benefit from." Whoa…he was listening? I didn't think he was. "After all, you're getting married to Aya. You better have a damn good job to take care of her." Sigh* I wish he hadn't said that.

"Well then...what are you planning to do Ran?"

"…" 

He doesn't answer. But I know he knows what he wants to do, he just doesn't want to tell me, so he shrugs.

---

I walk down the hall toward the cafeteria. It's time for lunch again and this time I didn't forget my money. Which reminds me I still have to give the lunch money I didn't use back to Ran. 

"Hey Ken!" 

Huh? That voice sounds familiar. I spin around toward the voice and see a familiar face running up to me.

"Omi?" The blond reaches me with a big smile on his face.

I known Omi when I first came to this high school. He was the first person who became my friend. And we've been pretty good friends since then. 

"Hey Omi! Where have you been?" He's been gone for awhile and I was wondering where he went.

"I've been visiting my brother out of town. I just came back last night."

"Oh I see. Have fun?"

"Yeah! I got to go hunting. I didn't kill anything, but it was fun." 

"That's cool." We both start walking to lunch together.

"So what's have you been doing Ken?"

"Oh nothing...same ol' stuff, you know."

We meet up with Yoji who greets Omi happily. They're really good friends too. Then we all sit down at the cafeteria table to eat. 

We were all eating and joking around when Omi said, "So how about that fiancé of yours, Ken?"

I glance around, "What about her?" I say stuffing food into my mouth.

"How is she doing?"

I shrug, "She's sick."

"Hmm…you don't sound like a happily engaged man." Maybe because I'm not.

Yoji pats my back and grin at Omi, "KenKen's just sad because his wife is sick."

"I'm not sad!" 

Omi looks at me a little worriedly, "Aya Fujimiya is a nice girl though. And she's very pretty. I don't see why you don't like her Ken."

"She is, but…" At that moment, I see Ran pass by and I watch him walk to his table and sit down before he began to eat, "…she's not who I want." I look back over at Omi who is giving me that suspicious look, "What?" I ask.

"I get it…" He rubs his chin. 

What does he get? Did he...crap, he probably just figured it out didn't he? Omi is a really smart kid. I mean really _smart _kid. He knows _everything_. He's only a year younger than me, but I believe he's smarter than Ran. 

"The one you want…" He smiled.

"What??" I urge him on to continue. He chuckles. "What???"

He gives me a big cheesy smile then he eyes Ran at the other table. "The one you want...am I right?" I blush and lower my head. 

I hear Yoji chuckling and pats my back again. "You can't hide anything from us, Ken." 

"How'd you know, Omi?" I ask, looking at him.

He smiles, "I know everything." I'm telling you...this kid is a genius.

"You're good Omi." Yoji complimented the genius kid.

"Why don't you tell him Ken?" Oh god, not this again.

"Because I'll only get myself killed! And lets not forget about his sister."

Omi shrugs, "What about her?"

I groaned out in frustration, "She really likes me and she really wants to get married. She even was talking about how many kids should we have the other day! It was scary!"

"So you don't like her." Omi said as more of a statement then a reassuring question. I shook my head sadly, "Do you like Ran?" he whispered.

I blinked at him, "Well I guess I do."

"Do you love him?"

…Do I _love _Ran? I don't know…do I? I don't think so...it's just an infatuation right? Right??

"I guess not." I replied.

"No? Then fine. Since you don't love him, then stop wasting your time admiring and thinking about him. Get over it if its just an infatuation." I'm sure Omi can read minds too.

I frown a bit. If it was that easy maybe I could. 

"That's really too bad though, Ken…" Omi said in a sympathetic tone. 

I glance up at him again, "What?" 

"I'm not so sure but I believe Ran feels something for you too." 

My ears perk up. He has feelings for me?? "Huh? How do you know Omi??" 

"I told you I know everything!" He smirked.

I frown again, "But you said you weren't so sure."

"I can't be sure if I don't know the person well."

I get it. Omi is trying that whole "reverse psychology" thing on me. He told me to stop thinking and admiring Ran, when he knows it'll only make me think about it more. And then he said he thinks Ran could have some feelings for me, so it would only add to my thinking and admiration. And then it'll get to me where I'll go crazy and finally admit my feeling for Ran. But I won't fall for it! I know Ran has no feelings for me what-so-ever! I only make a complete ass out of myself if I confessed to him. But Omi's good. He should be a psychiatrist or something. 

I know Omi and Yoji only wants me to be happy, but nope! I'm not gonna get any happiness from it! The only thing I'll get is more problems burdening on me. Why did my parents have to decide on setting me up for an arranged marriage??

"Well Ken?" Yoji's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him.

"Whaaat?" I say in a depressed tone. 

"What are you going to do?" 

I sigh and glance over at Ran again. He had stopped eating and is now reading.

"I don't know…" I murmured.

Omi raised an eyebrow, "What do you know?"

"…" I gaze at Ran. 

I know I'm engaged to his sister. I know I don't like his sister, but him instead. I know he really cares about his sister. I know he's smart. I know he likes to read. I know he likes to have his hair perfect. I know he wants to make lots of money when he grows up. I know he hates noisiness. I know he's mean to me sometimes. I know he could kill me if he wanted to. I know he doesn't like to talk much. I know he doesn't care about what others think. I know he can be nice. I know he has a damn gorgeous body. I know he's beautiful. I know I fantasize about him. I know I like him. I know I want him. That's what I know. 

I want him.

---

School hours were over, and I was on my way to soccer practice. On my way to the locker room, I spotted Ran's red hair. He was carrying a large duffle bag and was heading outside of the back of the school. Why is he still here? Staying after for something again? And what's in the large duffle bag? Is he joining a sport? Volunteering for something? Helping the janitors? Water boy? Nah...I wonder what the hell he could be doing though. I would go spy on him right now, but then I would be late for practice and the coach would have my ass for that. 

All the guys were talking and joking around when I entered the locker room. I go straight to my locker and get changed. 

"Hey Ken!" 

"Hey Kase." Kase is another one of my good friends. We both love soccer and he's a pretty cool guy…most of the time, when he's not boasting about his 'soccer skills'.

"You know everyone is talking about you again." Damn it. I was hoping he wasn't going to bring this up.

"What about me?" I say as I put on my shirt.

He crosses his arms. "You know, that whole engagement thing again. You are still getting married to Aya Fujimiya right?" 

I shrug, "I guess." 

He cocks an eyebrow at me, "Something wrong?"

I shake my head, "Nah…" not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Hurry up!" yelled our assistant coach. 

Our assistant coach is a pretty weird man. He's a tall guy with long, flaming orange hair and speaks with a German accent. He goes around harassing everyone, but no one does anything about it. He's lazy, bossy and I don't even think he knows much about soccer. He also likes to stand around and watch the soccer players dress out, so I always dressed quickly. He kind of scares me. 

"What are you two boys talking about?" Ah! That's what so scary about him...he just pops up out of nowhere.

"Nothing, Coach Schuldich." I reply. 

I don't want him in my business. He has a big mouth. He was one of the annoying people who announced my "engagement" to the whole school last year.

He eyes me suspiciously, "I could had swore I heard something about marriage." 

"We were just talking about Ken and his fiancé Coach." Gee, thanks Kase…Sigh*

"Oh really? How is Ms. Fujimiya anyway KenKen?" I hate it when he calls me that.

"She's sick today." I reply.

"Oh I'm sorry, that's too bad. " I know he isn't sorry. He then turns to Kase, "You're done dressing, what the hell are you waiting for? Get out on the field!" 

"Oh! Right Coach!" Kase dashes out the door leaving me with the scary German man.

He turns back to me with a sly smile, "So how is Mr. Fujimiya?" Why is he asking about Aya's dad? I barley even talk to him.

"Uh…fine, I guess. I don't talk to him much." I say as I quickly change into my shorts.

"Not _that_ Mr. Fujimiya. I meant the future brother-in-law." Why the hell does he wanna know about Ran?

"Um…He's fine too." 

He smiles, "He's quite the popular one." Ran, popular? …riiigghhtt…

I shrug, "If you say so…" 

He leans in closer to me and I back up until my back hits the locker, "…He is with _you_ isn't he?" WHAT? What the hell is he talking about?!?! 

I stare at him with wide eyes not saying a thing. Does he know? Please dear God, don't let him know! He's the last person I would want to know!

"I know…" he whispers. My eyes growing wider, "…you share a room with him!" he shouted out.

"…" That's what he knows?! What a freak..."Um...yeah I do." 

He eyes me suspiciously, "Tell me, what is Ran Fujimiya's sexual orientation?" 

"Uh…I don't know." Why is he asking me this?

"What do you mean you don't know? You live with him. You should know!" 

"I don't know…" Getting annoyed now.

"Does he like girls, Ken? Does he?" 

"I don't know!" 

He grabs me by the shoulders trying to shake the information out of me. "What about boys? Have you seen him touch a boy??" Why the hell does he care?! "Have you seen him kiss girls?"

"Coach!" I shout out to make him shut up. He stares at me silently, "…I DON'T KNOW." I say loud and clear for him to understand that I DO NOT KNOW. 

He lets go of me and stands back straightening himself up, "Ahem…I see. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll see you out on the field then." He turns to leave and exits out the door.

What the hell was that? God, he scares me! I was so freakin' scared that he knew about my feelings for Ran. If he knew, he'll tell the whole damn school again! And what the hell was with the interrogation? Jeez...why he was so curious about Ran, anyway? So he can go harass Ran too? Ha, probably so. I know coach is a flaming, German homosexual.

---

"Good practice Ken! You'll be the star goalie this year!" The coach...not Coach Schuldich, but the head coach patted me on the back proudly.

"Thanks Coach." I wipe the sweat off my forehead and down a bottle of cold water.

I did pretty damn well today though! I was catching balls right and left! It was crazy out there!

"Go ahead and get changed to go home." added the coach before he went into the building. 

I head towards the building myself when something catches my eye. I look toward the direction to what caught my eye and spot a familiar red. Ran? I walk toward the red and the sounds of a bunch of guys shouting out "HAH!" at the same time gets louder. Kendo Club? 

I rummage through the bushes where the Kendo Club practices. And there in the middle of a bunch of the guys known as the Kendo Club, was Ran in a white and gray Japanese kimono, whacking away with his kendo stick. 

What in the hell is going on here? Ran practicing Kendo? I thought he hates sports. Unless Kendo isn't a sport…is it? I don't know! …AH-HA! _This _must be what he was doing after school yesterday! He joined the Kendo Club! Hmm...I don't see why he couldn't tell anyone. It's just Kendo. What's the big deal? It's not like anyone was going to hate him or throw rocks at him or something.

…Heheh…I can't believe he joined the Kendo Club. Maybe that conversation with his dad yesterday during breakfast got to him

Keeping myself crouched down and hidden behind the bushes, I watch Ran whack and whack his kendo stick at nothing. He's not so bad. At this rate he'll probably start using that kendo stick instead of a pencil on me when he's tutoring me. 

"Fujimiya! Bend those arms!" shouted the instructor.

The Kendo instructor is also another scary teacher we have at our school. Mr. Crawford. He's the only American teacher we have at our school. He's really tall with black hair and scary narrow eyes that he hides behind large glasses Not very many people like him since he hate almost everyone at school, including most of the teachers. You got a be a damn good suck up for him to like you. I have no idea why Crawford's even teaching here if he has such a problem with everyone. 

I doubt Ran would be sucking up to him. Hell, I doubt Ran would be sucking up to anyone.

"Fujimiya!" Crawford shouted out again. 

He takes his wooden sword and strikes poor Ran's back. Ouch. Ran doesn't budge but his face cringes a bit. Ran must be one tough guy. Hell, the sound of the wooden sword slapping against skin made me flinch. 

"You're not doing it correctly!" 

I'm guessing Ran is definitely not favored by Crawford. That would explain the huge bruise on Ran's back. That bastard! Ruining Ran's flawless, beautiful skin like that!

Crawford brings his hands up to massage his temples, "Just leave. Everyone is dismissed!" He shouted out to the rest of the class.

What a bitch! If I was Ran I would whack him a good one in between those narrow eyes! I don't know why Ran would want to join the Kendo Club with an instructor like him!

The other guys start their walk in to the building, but Ran stays behind to put his things away in the duffle bag. Here's my chance to go confront him. This should be interesting.

I'm just about to stand up and go over there when a girl with short brown hair and dressed in gym clothes runs up to Ran. Who is she? 

"Ran!" She called out. He turns to her and she reaches him with a big smile on her face. 

Damn it! I wish I was closer so I could hear what they're talking about. Is that…is that a smile on his face?? She's blushing! What's going on?? And who the hell is she?? GASP* Does Ran have a girlfriend?? 

The girl waves bye to Ran before she runs off. Yeah, better run away you little girl! Before she was out of sight, I caught full glimpse of the man-stealing-little-slut's face. What was really weird was that the man-stealing-little-slut looked a lot like Aya, only with short brown hair...eww…that's like Ran going out with his sister!

But who the hell is she, god damn it?! And just who is she to Ran?? If I find out she's his girlfriend or something…well, I don't know what I do. I guess I can't do anything about it. Except snap her head off!

"Hey what are you looking at over there?" What the…?

I spin around at the creepy voice behind me and find a very creepy, thin, pale guy with very short white hair and a black eye patch over his left eye while his golden right eyes stares down at me. 

"Uh…what?" I stay crouched down.

Who the hell is this guy? I never seen him at school before and he isn't dressed as a student or teacher. He looks like he just got out of the mental institute or something.

"What are you doing here?" he asks with his creepy Irish-accented voice.

I glance around then back at him, "Uh…" 

He looks up for a moment, "I see." He smirks...which isn't something that definitely doesn't fall under the 'cute category'. 

I glance back behind my shoulders and see Ran heading into the building. I look back at the creepy guy who's still smirking at me. 

"You know boys who spies on other boys hurt God."

...What the hell is this guy talking about? 'Boys who spies on other boys hurt God'? 

"What??" I can tell my face is giving him the 'you're crazy' look.

He snickers lowly, "You do this often?"

"Do what?"

"Spy on boys?"

"What?!" I stand up abruptly, "I wasn't spying on anyone!" Ok, so maybe I was. But just on Ran! And he doesn't need to know that!

He snickers again, "I believe you were. The redhead," he snorted, "he's a pretty one." 

Ok, this guy is really scaring me now. And how dare he talk about Ran like that? Only I can!

"Farfie?" A familiar voice called out.

The creepy pale guy turns to the call as my scary soccer coach walks up to us.

"What are you doing Farfarello?" he asks with a smile and placing a hand on the creepy guy's shoulder.

The creepy guy chuckles, "I was just getting acquainted with one of your soccer players." 

Coach Schuldich turns to me, his smile widening, "Oh hello Ken. What are you doing out here? We just dismissed the team a few minutes ago." 

Oh god. Please don't start with all the questions. And where did this Farfarello guy come from? Schuldich's Irish homosexual lover?

"Umm…nothing. I was jus--" 

"He was spying on other boys." he interrupted me, "And spying on other boys hurt God, Schu." he chuckled, "I like him."

Schuldich eyes me, "I know Farfie. I like him too." 

Ok...Ken, run. Now. Run the hell away from these freaks now. 

"Uh...I got to go!" 

I take off running as fast as my well-toned soccer legs can take me. I glance back and see the two freaks sucking face with each other. Gross! Ew! Ew! Ew! When I get back to the locker room, I don't even bother to change. Just pick up my stuff and get the hell out of there! I don't wanna be around when those two decide to come find me. 

Exiting the locker room, I spot Ran at his own locker gathering his things. I shouldn't bother him now...I'll just wait for him outside and _then _I'll bother him! I exit out the school's front entrance and wait beside the door, leaning against the brick wall. 

That bastard. He couldn't just tell me that he joined the Kendo Club. Getting me all curious so that I spy on him and then I find him with some girl who looks like Aya! And then those two freaks came along and…

"Oof!" The door beside me had swung open and smacked me good in the face. "Ow…"

"Ken?" The door swung close and revealed the gorgeous redhead.

"Ow…" I reach up and rub my flatten nose.

"You idiot. What are you doing behind the door?" he asked as he crossed his arms at me.

You would expect a 'sorry' or something but no, instead I get insulted!

"What am _I _doing behind the door??" I shouted back, "I was waiting for you!"

He arched his eyebrow, "You were waiting for me?"

"…" Damn my big mouth! "Uh...I mean…" I'm such an idiot! I bet I'm blushing now too! I suddenly point an accusing finger at him, "Kendo Club!" What the hell am I saying? Idiot!

He blinks at me, his eyebrows furrowed, "Kendo Club?" he repeats after me.

"Yeah!" Now what? Oh well, might as well confront him now, "Why didn't you just tell me you joined the Kendo Club??" I ask trying to give him my angry face.

No response. He stands there blinking at me before he turned away and began to walk off.

"Why do you care so much?"

"…" Damn, he got me again, "Uh…" I run after him, "Hey!" I catch up to him walk by his side, "I don't care! I just wanted to know what's the big deal of not telling anyone that you joined the Kendo Club?"

He shrugs, "I didn't think it was important."

Of course it's important! Ran doing something else other than reading...that had to be very unusual.

"Why you join? I thought you didn't like that kind of stuff." 

He's silent for a moment before he answered, "I felt like it. Gives me something to do."

That can't be the reason. He hates school! And sports! And why would he want to join a club with _Crawford _as the instructor.

"If you say so."

It's quiet again. We both continue to walk home. I hate these silences. It's just like this morning again. Only, I have nothing to blabber about. Well, I do actually. For instance, who the hell is that Aya-look-alike girl? And how does he know her? And what's she to him? And she looks to young for him. And…

"Ken?" Huh? He's talking to me!

"What?" I wasn't speaking my thoughts out loud again was I?

He doesn't turn to look at me but at the steps he's taking, "Do me a favor and don't tell the other about it." 

"About what?"

He glance at me from the corner of his eyes, "Kendo." then back at his feet.

"Oh...why?" Like I said, it's not a big deal.

"I just don't want them to know."

I blink at him, "Oh. Sure." 

That can't be the reason either but he's trusting me! Again! That has to be a good thing! I know he won't tell me the real reason, but that's ok. At least we'll have more days to walk home together like this.

---

When we get home, Ran goes straight to our room, while I'm about to go follow him. I want sleep.

"Ken, you're home." My sister says out of nowhere.

"Mei." I nod at her.

"You should come see Aya. She's been waiting for you to get home." She disappears into her room again.

Oh shit...I forgot to get her assignments! Crap! I totally forgot! Damn it! Aya being the most nicest person to me in the world and here I am, who done nothing but ignore her, can't even do a simple favor for her! Jeez...I'm such a jerk! Now what am I going to do? I can't lie. I guess I should be honest and tell her...I forgot? She won't be mad, but I'll feel really, really bad.

I turn to head up the stairs when I'm suddenly faced with Ran. 

"Ah!" I jolt. 

I thought he was in our room. He gives me that 'what's-your-problem?' look.

"Sorry. You scared me." You would be too with an intimidating guy like Ran.

"Whatever. Here." He hands me some papers.

"What's this?" Love letters from him to me? Ha, yeah right! 

I look through them and see that it's school work. Why is he giving me this? Did I forget my homework...OHH!!

"It's Aya's assignments. I figured you would forget, so I got them." He crosses his arms.

He knew that I was going to forget? What does he take me for? A clumsy, forgetful idiot? Well, duh. But he still wants me to give it to her, so I'll take all the credit when he did all the work in getting it for her? Gosh Ran, I had no idea you cared! Actually, it's Aya who he cares about, but he still looks out for me so Aya won't be disappointed. What a great guy.

I scratch the back of my head, "Wow, thanks Ran! I guess I'm really such a screw-up." I laugh stupidly.

"You are." He commented before he turned and walked away.

It might be my imagination, but was that a little smirk on his face? 

You're just full of surprises aren't you Ran?

*****

Haha, I have no idea why I threw in Schwarz in here. For fun I guess. I'm not sure they'll be in later chapters. Maybe, if I feel like it. I forgot to add Nagi! Oops! Oh well, maybe later. More RanKen in next chapter!

Wanna read more? Review then. ^_^


	4. Involved

****

Somewhere In Between

By: Amatsu

****

Warnings: Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, some OOCness, possible lime/lemon in later chapters.

****

Pairing: RanKen

****

Rated: PG-13 for now. Rating might go up.

****

Disclaimer: You know, I did think of a story about four hot assassin guys before. I was going to call it "Penis Colada"! But that damn Takehito got to it before I did! Eh, Weiss Kreuz doesn't belong to me… 

****

Note: Here's chapter 4! The genre use to be a romance comedy. But after reading the fic again, I didn't find it very funny. So, it's just a romance fic now, I guess.

****

Ken's POV

*****

Chapter Four: Involved

I just had the most pleasant dream.

I dreamt I was getting married to Ran! Our family was so happy for us. Even Aya, who bought us a rice-cooker as a wedding present. Then when it came to the wedding day, I was dressed up in a nice black tux and Ran was wearing a matching white tux. He held my hand the entire time as the priest wedded us into 'holy matrimony'. And when the priest finally said, "You may now kiss the…_man._" I chuckled and Ran smiled. Although, I never actually, really seen Ran actually _smile_, but let me tell you, in my dream it was gorgeous! Then before I leaned in to kiss those perfect lips, he mouthed, 'I love you.' and we embraced for the best kiss I ever had in a dream. Our family and friends cheered happily as Ran and I ran out of the church, hand in hand and hopped on to this bad ass motorcycle with a sign on the back reading, "Just Married" and rode off in to the sunset where we live happily ever after!

Yes, I know it was a very corny dream, but I sure as hell wished it was real! Man, and that kiss…even though it was just a dream, it was amazing! And…he said he loves me! Sigh* What I give to be looking forward to that in my future.

It's 4:30 in the morning right now. A little earlier than when I usually wake up. I would go back to sleep now, but then by the time I wake up again, I'm sure I would had forgotten the dream by then. So I decide to stay awake until my alarm clock would go off in another hour. Just laying here in my bed, thinking about that dream…

I turn on my side and gaze down at the sleeping redhead. There's that innocent face again. I wonder what he's dreaming about. His hair, maybe? Heh, who knows? I glance at the digital clock on the bedside table, that reads 4:50. Another 40 minutes until that annoying buzz comes on again. I stare back down at Ran again. His face twitches suddenly. He groans softly and starts tumbling around in his bed.

"No…" he murmurs. Someone messed up your hair, Ran? Heh. 

His eyebrows furrow and he starts kicking around. He must be having a nightmare. Poor guy. I wonder what that could be about. 

"No…wait…don't…" His muttering getting louder, "Wait…no!" He throws his head side to side and squeezes his eyes shut as he kicked around some more.

Maybe I should wake him up now. I would hate to see him start crying. I quickly throw the blanket off me and slide down to the floor beside him.

"Ran, wake up." I place my hand on his shoulder and shake him a little.

"No!" he cries. Stubborn one, isn't he?

"Ran!" I grab both shoulder and shake him again, "Wake up!"

"NO!" he cried out as his eyes snap open and he shoots up in his bed.

"Ran? It's ok…it's me." I shush him with both my hands gently squeezing his shoulders comfortingly. 

He pants heavily and is trembling slightly. His eyes move to me and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Hey, you ok?" 

He blinks and lets his breathing calm before he answers, "Yeah…I'm fine…"

I release his strong shoulders and give him a small smile, "You look like you were having a bad dream. You sure you're ok?"

He nods and gulps, "Thanks…and sorry."

I blink at him, "For what?"

"Thanks for waking me up and sorry for waking you."

"Oh. No problem and don't worry, you didn't wake me. I've been awake for awhile and just saw you squirming around and saying things in your sleep, so I thought I should wake you."

His eyes go wide for a moment, "What did I say?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. You were just muttering, 'no, wait, don't' and you kept shouting 'no'. That's all." 

He sighs in relief again. "Oh."

"What were you dreaming about anyway, Ran?"

His eyes shift to his fist laying in his lap, "Nothing…it was just a bad dream."

We both fall silent just sitting here in the dark, when I realize that we're both half-naked and sitting dangerously close to each other.

"Ah!" I shout out as I jump up hastily.

He looks up at me a little startled, "What's wrong?"

Thankfully, it's dark in here, or he'll see the blush coloring across my cheeks right now, "Huh? Uh…nothing! I just remembered something!" I must look stupid right now standing here, "Anyway, we still got another 30 minutes, so I'm going to go ahead and go back to sleep."

He nods, "Hn."

I climb back in to my bed and under the blanket. Ran lays back down with another sigh. Ok, now sleep…

"Ken?" he calls to me.

I roll on to my side, and prop myself on to my elbow, looking down on him, "Hm?"

His deep amethyst eyes stares at me for awhile, "Thanks…again."

Damn, it really must had been some dream for him to keep thanking me. I knew somewhere under that icy exterior was a big softie. How unlike him…how sweet. Don't worry Ran, I'll always be here to chase your demons away. 

I give him a smirk, which I'm not sure he can see in the dark right now, "No problem Ran. I only did it because I didn't want you to start crying." 

I can tell he's glaring at me from the silent response. 

I snicker, when something soft and heavy hits me square in the face, "Ow…"

"Jerk…" Ran mutters as the soft and heavy object falls from my face and I realized it was his pillow. 

It smelled just like him…

I chuckled and throw it back, "Jeez…I do one good thing, and I get smacked in the face for it."

He catches the pillow and places it under his head. I hear him chuckle lowly, making me smile.

I fall back on to the bed with, what I'm sure has to be the most goofiest grin plastered on my face, before I shut my eyes and drift off to la-la-land. 

Pleasant dreams, Ran.

---

"Ken Hidaka! Wake up and pay attention!"

"Huh?" My head jerks up from it's comfortable spot on my history textbook. 

My teacher stares at me with narrowed eyes. Uh-oh, this can't be good. This is the second time I fell asleep in her class.

I sit up straight, "Sorry Ms. Manx." 

She's really a nice teacher, but she sure can get scary sometimes.

"Tell me Ken, what have we've been discussing the past 10 minutes?"

I blink at her, "Uh…" I stare down in my textbook that talks about something of the Meiji Era, "The Meiji Era?" 

"No, we just finished that lesson last week. Can someone tell Ken what we were just discussing right now?" 

A boy dressed in all navy blue raises his hand. "Yes, Nagi." 

He puts his arm down and clears his throat, "We were discussing the geography of Japan." 

She nods at him, "Thank you Nagi."

The kid turns to me and gives me a dirty look. I know he doesn't like me. Just because I'm good friends with Omi. Nagi is Omi's arch rival. They're both equally smart but they're complete opposites. Omi is the smart, cheerful kid that everyone loves. Where Nagi is the smart, weird and quiet kid that nobody talks to. He's not even suppose to be in this class! He's suppose to be in the 9th grade! But he's just _so _smart, that they put him in the higher level. Bastard.

I glare at him and turn back to my teacher, "Sorry Ms. Manx, I must had the wrong page." I give her a grin.

"That, _and _you were sleeping…again. You sleep so hard on that book that the words on the pages practically imprints on to your face. "

The class burst in to giggles. All, except for Nagi and Ran of course. In a weird way, they're kind of alike. Only Ran looks better than him, and he doesn't hate me…well, most of the time. 

"Do it again, and I'll send you to the principal's office to have Principal Takatori deal with you, understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Manx. I won't do it again." I really don't want to deal with Principal Takatori either. He's a bitch. 

But damn, I was having another good dream too. I've been doing this in most of my classes today, falling asleep. I can't help it! I miss one hour of sleep from this morning and my body demands for me to make up for that hour. All I do is start daydreaming about something (or someone in particular), and I fall asleep. For some reason, every time I fall asleep, I dream about the beautiful redhead saying those 'three little words' to me. It's weird… and sort of freaks me out. It makes me wonder if Ran really feels that way for me, and if I feel that way for Ran too. I really don't know…

Damn it! Omi got me! His damn 'reverse psychology' crap worked on me! Now I'm going to go crazy soon and make wild 'confessions of love' to Ran, making a complete ass out of myself! Then I'll get killed and it'll be all your fault, Omi! Well, it's not going to happen! Because I'll make sure it won't, since Ran doesn't like me and he has that stupid Aya-look-alike-girl! Why did I get myself involved in to this?? It's all Ran's fault for being so good-looking! Damn Ran! Damn Aya-look-alike! Damn Aya! Damn Omi! Damn my parents! Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"DAMN IT ALL!" 

SMACK!*

A puff of white chalk dust flies around my face, as the chalkboard eraser falls carelessly on to my desk. I blink at the class that's staring at me, standing with one fist in the air, the other hand pressing against my newly cracked desk. Oops…

"Take it outside, Hidaka." 

What's the best way to get out of this situation?? Laugh? Laugh!! Then everyone will too! 

"Ahahaha…ehh…" …idiot. My teacher glares hard at me, "Yes, Ms. Manx…" I sigh and make my way out of the class. 

I glance at the redhead sitting by the window before I leave. He shakes his head and turns away. 

Sigh* I should really start paying attention to what I'm doing.

---

Today isn't my day. 

I don't get it. It all started good, with that wonderful dream and it all just went downhill from there. I got sent to Principal's office for sleeping and disturbing the class, where Principal Takatori gave me a week of super early morning detention. Then I jammed my locker and had to get the janitor to pry it open for me, which made me late to class, and I had to stand an hour outside of my class again. I missed the lesson in most of my classes today, so I won't be able to do my homework tonight. Then at soccer practice, my 'soccer skills' decided to abandoned me, and I pretty much _sucked _out there. 

The only thing that would make me happy right now is going home. That, and seeing Ran first. Being around the redhead always seemed to calm me, even though he never talked, but he just projected such a 'cool aura'. Must be radiating from that icy exterior. So right now I wait under the cherry blossom tree (not by the door because I rather not get hit in the face again) for Ran to come out. 

I glance up when I hear the doors open. What I saw after that made my eyes go wide and I scrambled to hide behind the tree. I peer behind the tree at the two people who just came out.

"I can't help but keep thanking you, Ran." It's that Aya-look-alike-girl again!

"Don't worry about it." Ran is smirking!?

Ok, What the crap is going on now?? 

She smiles brightly up at him (yeah, she's too short for him too!), "So where do you want to go?" 

GASP!* THEY'RE GOING ON A DATE?? Since when the hell did Ran start dating?! I can't believe they're actually involved! Oh no, no, no, no, no! With a girl that looks like his sister too! 

"Well, where do you want to go?" Nowhere! You're coming home with me Ran!

"Oh! Could we go get something to eat first? I'm really hungry." No! No! No! Say 'no' Ran! 

"Sure." GASSSSPPP!* IT _IS_ A DATE!!

Ok, there's no problem. No need to panic. I'll just go crawl under a rock and die now. The world has come to an end now. Ran is going out on a date and I'm still stuck with Aya. Sigh* So much for dreams…stupid dreams.

Oh no! They're headed towards the gates! Should I follow them?? No…I shouldn't! But I want to! But it's wrong! Damn it! They're getting away! I pry my nails off the tree bark and go after them. When I get to the gates, I glance right and left for red. Ah-ha! I spot Ran and the girl to my right. Now…should I follow them or go home? To my left is the way home, and to my right is the 'date'. What to do? What to do? Umm…uh…god damn it! Make up your mind Ken before they get away! Eh…um…forget it! I can't follow them. It's wrong and I know I wouldn't want anyone following me on _my _date. Not like I can go on any dates, but still, I shouldn't. I said the only thing that would make me happy was going home and seeing him. And I saw him, so time to go home………ehh…fuck it! I don't care! I'm following them! 

I quickly go after them before they disappeared. What am I doing? Have I become _this _obsessed? 

Yes. Yes I have.

Staying well hidden, I follow them quietly. If I was closer, I could hear what they're talking about that makes her giggle so much. 'He-he-he' think you're so cute? NO! They get to a small café and he opens the door for her. What a jerk. 

I stay outside peeking in the window. Good, they chose to sit right where I can see them. They sit across from each other and a waitress comes to hand them some menus. They order whatever and the waitress writes it down on her notepad. Move, stupid waitress! The waitress takes their menus and leaves them alone.

The Aya-look-alike smiles and says something to Ran. Ran smirks and says something back. Argh! I wanna know what they're saying! Jeez…if Ran wanted a date, he could had asked me. Why would he want to go out with an underage little brat that looks like his sister?

The waitress comes back with their food. Ran only ordered a glass of water, where his 'date' ordered a large plate of spaghetti. I hope he isn't going to pay for that. What am I talking about? It's a date, of course he is! Hmph…Ran never bought me anything. Well, there was that one time our family went out to dinner and Ran bought me ice cream. Of course, he made me give it to Aya, but he actually _bought it _for me.

Sigh* It's not fair…how the hell did she get him? He doesn't even talk to people! And here she got him to go out on a date with her! Ran! Dating! A girl! That looks like his sister! Hmph! I bet she was the one who asked him out. Well, she can't have him! I don't care who she is or what Ran wants! I know I'm being selfish but I'm the one who deserves him! 'Cause I know him the best and, god damn it, I love him!

……..GASP!*

Did I just think that? Oh my god…I did! Oh god…what do I do?? I do! I love him! I love him…I'm butt crazy in love with him! I love Ran…Ran, I love him! I love Ran!

"I LOVE RAN!" 

"Who?" Eep…

I spin around, and once again, I find that creepy pale guy right in front of me. Oh crap.

"Hello again, Ken." He snickers.

Is this guy following me? "Um…hi..." I reply nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Oh no. If he knows why I'm here, then he'll tell Schuldich, and I'll never be able to live it down. 

"Nothing!" 

"Spying on pretty boy redhead again?"

"No!"

"Who did you just say you love, Ken?"

"I didn't say I love anyone…" I laugh nervously, "I said I love…ran-men. Yeah, ramen!"

He licks his lips and smirks, "Well, if you love it so much, why don't you let me treat you to some ramen inside."

Is he asking me out?! EW! YUCK!! What's the best way out of this situation? Laugh? No! That won't work! Run? Run!!

"No thanks! I gotta go!" Once again, I take off running the hell away from him.

Damn it…now I'm going to miss what happen on Ran's date. Argh! Stupid pale, creepy guy! Oh well, I rather miss it then have that creepy guy following me. God, he freaks me out! Well, those two better not be doing anything! If I find one single red hair out of place on Ran's pretty little head, it's head snapping time!

---

At home, I lay dreamily on my bed staring up at the ceiling. Just thinking…just dreaming…

I can't believe I'm in love with Ran. It's not just an infatuation anymore…I love him. I hate being so disgustingly sappy, but I do. I do really love him. 

Ran…

But Ran, he doesn't feel the same. He's out on a date right now. That jerk! And being in love with someone doesn't change the fact that I'm still engaged to his Aya. It's the fact that its Aya's brother that I'm in love with that will change everything. I'll get my ass kicked by at least 3 different people, Aya will be sad, then the engagement will probably be called off, my dad will kill me, and I'll never see the Fujimiya's again…I'll never see Ran again. So I should keep my mouth shut and be careful. _Very _careful. If I'm not paying attention to what I do or say, then I'm gonna be in _a lot _of trouble.

I wonder what Ran and his 'date' are doing now. Making out? Ew! Ran making out with his sister's identical twin! No! They're not! Ran wouldn't do that…would he? I wonder if he ever kissed anybody. Well, he did travel a lot before he came here. He probably did. Bastard! But I can't imagine Ran kissing anyone…except me…like in that dream. Snicker*

Sigh* Where the hell is he? 

I close my eyes when I hear a knock at me door. That's not Ran. Ran never knocks. He claimed this to be his room too, so he always just barged in. That jerk. 

I don't feel like getting up, so I just roll on to my side, "Come in" I say loud enough for whoever is on the other side of the door.

The door creaks open but I stay still, "Ken?"

That's Aya's voice. She's gotten better from her cold and now is up and running all over the place. I sit up and see her standing at my doorway, blinking at me.

"Oh hey Aya. Something you need?"

She shakes her head, "Sorry if I woke you, Ken."

"Nah…I wasn't doing anything." 

"You haven't ate yet. Why don't you come down and eat." So concern. Just like a mommy.

"No thanks. Maybe later."

"Oh. Well, could you do me a favor then?" She asks sweetly.

If I don't forget, then sure. I nod at her, "What can I do?"

She smiles, "I'm going to the grocery store with mother…" you mean, _my _mom? , "…and when Ran gets home, could you tell him that I left his supper in the refrigerator." 

__

When he gets home, "Sure."

"Thanks Ken." She turns to leave, but I can't help but need to ask her something.

"Uh…Aya?"

She quickly spins back around to me, "Yes, Ken?"

"Where is Ran anyway?"

She blinks at me, "He should still be at Sakura Tomoe's house."

So that's her name! Wait, _still _be? Aya knew he went out on a date and went back to her house?? So he can tell Aya, but not me?? That jerk!

"Oh, I see…" I reply sadly.

"Is something wrong Ken?" 

I shake my head and give her another fake smile, "No, nothing!"

She stares at me intently for a second then gives me a sad smile, "Ok…well, I have to go now. Mother is waiting. Don't forget to remind Ran for me. Bye Ken." She closes the door and is gone.

I have a feeling she didn't like my response. I fall back on to the bed and close my eyes with a sad sigh. I feel so…BLAH! There's so much on my mind! I haven't even ate yet! And there's so much homework to do! But I can't do it, 'cause I missed the lesson today. And Ran's not home to help. He's on a date…at her house…with this 'Sakura Tomoe'. Who is she? How does he know her? If she's one of Aya's school friends, then she's way too young for Ran. Ran is 18 and she looks like a little 14 year old! What is Ran thinking? JERK! HMPH! I hate her! And him!

Just then, the door opens again. He's home! I don't even need to open my eyes to check, I just know. I smell him. I feel that cool presence of his again. 

I crack an eye open and see him placing his stuff down. Nothing on him seems out of place. Good.

"Where'd you come from?" I ask trying to sound casual. I know where he came from, but lets see if he tells me.

He turns to me with that blank face, "Out."

I open both eyes this time, "'Out', where?"

"I was with Sakura." 

Ah-ha! So he admits it! Grrr…

"Who's Sakura?" Once again, trying my best to sound casual.

He shrugs. He's always shrugging! "Some girl." Just 'some girl', huh? Admit it, Ran! She's your new girlfriend!! Grr…

"Hm. That's nice." I close my eyes again, pretending not to care, "Where you go?"

"Nowhere special…" Nowhere special, huh? Except her house!! "…what's it to you?" Crap. I…er, wasn't ready for that.

I open my eyes again. He has his back to me and is changing…AH! He's changing! 

I quickly shut my eyes again. Quick, Ken think of something! "Well, uh…'cause…I need you to help me with my homework." Good one! I open my eyes again and see he's fully changed now, "You know, since I wasn't there for the lesson and all, so I don't get the homework."

He crosses his arms, "Even if you were there for the lesson, you wouldn't get it anyway." 

I smirk and sit up, "And that's why I'm so lucky to have you around." for that, and many other reasons.

He sighs, "That's all I'm good for, aren't I?" 

"What?! No! I didn't say that!" Whoa! I really didn't see that coming!

He shakes his head, "Whatever. Let me just eat first, and I'll help you later."

Eh…that just made me sad. He thinks I'm using him. But it's h_omework_ that I'm using to talk to him.

I frown a bit, "…Oh yeah, Aya said she left your supper in the refrigerator."

He nods, "Did you eat yet?" I shake my head sadly. "What, are you sick?" I shake my head again, "Ok then, come down and eat with me then." 

…He wants me to eat _with_ him?? Just us two?? Alone?? Eating?? TOGETHER?? Ok, calm down…breathe…breathe…

Although I know my eyes are screaming 'EEEEEEE!!!!!!!', I try to give my most nonchalant shrug, and say, "Eh. Sure, why not?" 

He moves towards the door and I get up to follow him. Did I say that I hate him?

I lied. 

EEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!

---

"Hey KenKen. What's the matter with you?"

My head jerks up at the familiar voice, "Huh?" My blurry eyes adjust to the my playboy friend, "Oh. Hey Yoji."

He grins at me, "You know, I remember yesterday, we were eating at lunch. Are we sleeping at lunch today, instead?"

"Shut up Yoji." I mutter as I place my head back against my folded arms.

"Don't look so sad, Ken. What's wrong with you?"

I pick my head up again and sigh, shaking my head, "Nothing, stupid Takatori gave me super early morning detention, that's all."

He crosses his arms and gives me 'that look', "What did you do, now?"

"Fell asleep in class."

He blinks at me and we both burst out laughing. 

"Hey what are you guys laughing at?" 

"OMI!" squealed Yoji as he stood up and glomped the poor kid. He only does that to annoy Omi.

Omi pushed the playboy off, "Good to see you too, Yoji." He sits down with us at the cafeteria table.

It's been awhile since we actually hung out. We have no classes together, and the only time we see each other is at lunch. These are my best friends, yet I don't seem to have the time to call them up and ask them if they want to do anything anymore. I guess that just happens when you're getting married.

"What's wrong Ken? You seem tired." asked Omi.

I yawn, "Yeah, 'cause I had to wake up really early this morning. I can't go on like this. By the time it gets to soccer practice, I'll be laying dead in the field."

"Jeez…what are you doing to yourself Ken?"

"KenKen, here got himself into morning detention." Yoji answered for me.

"For what?"

"He fell asleep in class."

I suddenly remember something, "Oh yeah, and it was your fault too, Omi!" I point an accusing finger at him.

"Me? What did I do?" His face suddenly gets all worried. Ha, it's funny.

"I was thinking about what we were talking about the other day during one of my classes. And then it got me angry and I yelled out 'Damn it all!' in the middle of class."

He blinks at me and we all burst out laughing again. It's feels pretty good, to laugh for no reason like this.

"But wait Ken, why would you get angry? I thought you didn't--"

"I know!" I interrupted, "But after some thinking, and spying on his date, I realized that I do! I can't believe it myself, but--" 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…he was on a date??" I nod my head sadly.

"With who?"

I glance around and lean in closer to them, "Do you guys know a Sakura Tomoe?" I whisper.

Yoji cocks his head, "It sounds familiar."

"I know her!" chirped Omi.

"You do? Who is she??"

"She's a 10th grader in our school. She has a low heart condition but she tries her best to do whatever she can. She's even on the track team. I heard she's pretty good and she's really nice."

Man! I can't snap a girl-with-low-heart-condition's head off! I groan and let my head fall back on to my folded arms.

"Is she pretty?" ask Yoji.

Omi ponders for a moment, "I guess she is. Actually, now that I think about it, she looks a lot like Aya Fujimiya. Heh, it's like Ran going out with…eww!!"

"Eww!!" They both cried out.

I roll my eyes, thinking the same thing.

"Isn't Sakura a little young for Ran?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." I mutter.

"Are you sure it was a date, Ken?"

"Yeah!" 

"Well, how do you know?"

"Because I was there! Well, a part of the time. I saw them go out to eat, but then this creep showed up, so I ran away. But then when I got home, Aya told me he was on a date! And when _he_ came home, he said he was out with her!"

"Aya told you he was on a date? And did he _say _he was on a date?"  


"Well, no…they didn't actually say that. But Aya said he was at Sakura's house."

They both stare at me with the same grim look, "Well, then you're not sure, Ken!"

What do they mean, 'I'm not sure'? I never been so sure in anything in my life! "I am sure! They were talking! He never talks! And she was all giggling like, 'He-he-he!' at whatever he was saying. He was smirking! He bought her food! He never bought _me _food! And…dear god, I've become a jealous, paranoid freak." They both nod at me. "Ok, so I'm not sure. But I'm _pretty _sure that it was a date."

Omi sighs, "If you say so, Ken."

"Aw…forgive him, Omi! You can't blame KenKen. He's in lovvveeee!"

They both snicker and I glare at them. Not as good as Ran's trademark glare, but it sure did shut them up.

"Ahem…so what are you going to do, Ken?"

I sigh, "The only thing I can do; nothing at all."

---

The whistle blows and the ball is thrown in the air, landing between the two opposing teams. My team gets the ball and is kicking the thing around. 

I stand guarding our goal, feeling more than tired to do anything. It'll be awhile until someone will finally kick it over here. I could fall asleep here right now. That's what I need, some sleep…some Ran…Yeah, some Ran. Exactly what I need to energize my body. I wonder how he's doing in the Kendo Club right now. Let see…

I glance around for my target. Shouldn't be hard to find. It's a bright red mop of hair! Beautiful red mop of hair. My eyes come across something bright, but not red…Ah! Coach Schuldich smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at me, sending chills down my spine. Why the hell is he staring at me like that? Ah! He's probably undressing me with his eyes right now! He could do that, you know?! He watches me dress out everyday! God, it's scary!

I quickly look away and resume looking for the bright red. Ah, there it is…there he is. His red hair swaying every swing he makes with his kendo stick. His amethyst eyes focusing on his movement. His white skin practically glowing. The sun can't even get close to sizzling that beautiful ivory skin. So beautiful. So graceful. So elegant. So perfect. So--

"Hey Ken, look out!"

Huh?

SMACK!*

………

(15 minutes later)

Oh…god…my…head…my face…hurts…what the hell…happened?…argh…where am I? 

I slowly open my eyes and is blinded by a bright white light. Argh…what the hell is that light?? What the hell happened? I remember hearing someone call me, and then something just came at me…oh god…I died, didn't I?? Oh no…oh no…oh no! Something comes to block the ridiculously bright light. A rim of a red glow shines in my eyes. Ah! What is that?? Is that blood?! Oh no! I really did die! I got sent to hell because I like boys! AHHHH~!!!!!! It burns! IT BURNS!!

"Idiot…" Huh? "…It's about time you woke up." I know that voice! I can tell who it is from a mile away!

My eyes adjust and the glowing red rim materializes into this perfect little head. RAN!!

He scoffs, "You're hopeless."

"Ran…?"

He sits down revealing the bright light again. I wince at the light, and again for a shooting pain that went straight to my face. Ow…what the hell? I reach up and feel one of those big gauze bandages planted on my right cheek. I turn my gaze to Ran sitting on a chair beside, what I think, is the bed in the nurses offices. I sit up and see that I am right. I am in the nurses office. What the hell happen?

I groan and rub my other cheek, "What happened?"

Ran sits back and crosses his arms and legs. "Idiot. You don't even know you got hit in the face."

I got hit in the face? Well, that explains why my face feels like I just rammed it in to a brick wall. "I did? When?"

"Soccer practice. They said they kicked the ball your way, but your dumb ass wasn't paying attention, so you got hit in the face. "

Jeez, seems like lately I've been getting hit in the face a lot. It's all because of Ran!

"You were unconscious for at least 15 minutes now." And he waited for me? Blush*

Don't let him see you blush! Quick, say something you idiot! "Ahahaha…whoever kicked it, sure kicked hard." I rub the back of my head.

He shakes his head, "You're an idiot."

Funny, I just called myself that and that's the 3rd time he called me that in 5 minutes. Jerk…

"What were you doing out there anyway?"

Um…staring at him? Admiring every single little thing about him.

"I…got distracted."

He quirks an eyebrow, "By what?"

Once again, by him and his beautiful head of silk red hair and his ethereal white skin…

"Something shiny." I couldn't help but smirk when I said that.

He gives me that grim look, "Hn." and then stands up from his chair, "You laid here long enough and I rather not stay any longer." 

It's true Ran hates hospitals or anything that has to do with doctors and nurses. His sister got really sick one time and was sent to the hospital. The doctors said she wouldn't make it, but in the end she did. Ran couldn't trust them ever since then. It's a good thing Ran never gets sick, or he would rather die than go get a check-up first. He's so stubborn. 

"You coming?"

"Oh yeah." I swing my legs over the clinic bed and stand up. I suddenly get this aching pain in my face, "Ow…my face hurts!"

"Stop whining. Be thankful you're not missing any teeth."

I rub my jaw, "I wasn't whining…" I pout. 

He rolls his eyes and thrust my book bag at me. Great, now he thinks I'm a big baby.

We get outside to the front gates. I follow him silently until I notice we're not taking the right road home. I pause in my tracks while he kept walking.

"Uh…Ran?" I call out to him.

He turns to me with that same grim look on his face, "What?"

"Um…home is this way." I point a thumb over my shoulder.

"I know." he turns away from me and continues walking again. "I want to stop by some place, real quick."

'Some place'? Where does he want to go? Where would Ran go? Why does he need to go?

"Are you coming or not?"

And he wants me to go with him?? Together? Out? In public? Just me and him? Like a…DATE?!?! (breathe…breathe…)

"Fine, have it your way."

"What?! Wait! I'm coming!" I catch up to him and walk by his side, "Where are we going, anyway?"

With a blank expression and a shrug, he states, "You'll see."

__

I'll see? Something is wrong here. Is this some kind of trick he's playing on me, because he knows what an idiot I can be. Well, I'm not falling for it!

"Ok Ran, what joke are you playing here?"

He looks at me, "What are you talking about?" Like he doesn't know!

"Where are we going? And why do I have to go?"

"I didn't say you have to go. I just need to stop by _some place."_

Well, that's nice…he doesn't care if I go or not. Fine! Just for that, I _am _going! Well, for that reason, and because I'm really curious and anxious to know where he's going. And because I want to be around him.

"Well, why do you need to stop by this place?" I ask as we continue walking.

He thrust his hands into his pants. And with the same blank expression and shrug, he simply says, "You'll see…"

*****

Ooh…where does Ran want to go that's so important? I guess you'll have to wait and see! Heee…

****

TO arci_nigra: Yeah…I noticed I made a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes when I reread it after posting it on here. I'm AM native english speaker, but I guess that's just what happens when I try to type really fast without looking. Heh…but yeah, I would love your help! I don't have beta-reader, nor do I have any idea what it is…but, you can e-mail me at foolycooly@ev1.net. I definitely need some help! 

I'm running out of ideas of what to do to the fic next. Wanna suggest something? All you have to do is **REVIEW**! NOW!


	5. Invited

****

Somewhere In Between

By: Amatsu

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai-/Yaoi, some OOCness (Ran is most likely OOC in this chapter), Sakura-bashing?, and very poorly written. Sorry. 

****

Pairing: RanKen - Yaayy! My all time favorite pairing! You know what I hate the most? YojiAya pairings. I'm sorry YojiAya fans, but I HATE THEM!!! They make me so disgusted and BLAH! I just feel so jealous for Ken when I see that pairing. Ran and Ken belong together!!!!

****

Rated: PG-13 for now. Rating might go up.

****

Disclaimer: You know what? I think I am going to make that yaoi anime for "Penis Colada"! The four hot guys' names are: Ayan, Kenny, Yojimbo, and Oni? Yeah! HAH! That Takehito won't know! IT'S MINE!!! He can keep his stupid Weiss Kreuz...

****

Note: Chapter 5! Sorry it took me awhile to finally post it on here. I've been busy with school and shit then I've been working on some other fics (that are not posted on here yet). Then I've been spending lots time (and money) reading yaoi manga. And then I've been having some insomnia problems…I don't know why, though!! Stress maybe?? Anyway, Finally, some RanKen-ness in this chapter for all of us to enjoy! Well just a teeny-tiny bit. I really have no idea where this story is going…I need something to feed my muse! 

****

Ken's POV cause he's such a strange, strange, little man. ^_^

*****

Chapter Five: Invited

I should had known Ran would had want to come to a place like this…

"Ran~!!" I groan, "Why on earth did you drag me to a…LIBRARY??"

We stand outside of a tall brick building with a large sign above the front door reading, 'Magic Bus Public Library'. Sigh* he could had just told me he wanted to go to the library. That way I wouldn't had came along! It's probably been at least a year since I've last been here. It's so boring! All that silence for what?? I can't stand having to keep my mouth shut in any place! Then there's all those books and shelves, it's so easy to get lost in a freakin' library. Oh and those mean librarian ladies staring and shushing everyone because they devote their sad single life to the damn place like it's a church or something. It's the worst place to be in! I probably hate libraries as much as Ran hates hospitals! 

"I didn't drag you here. You followed me." Ran says blankly.

"How was I suppose to know you were going to a library? You wouldn't tell me! If you had, I wouldn't had wasted my time following you!" Ooh…that sounded a little mean coming out of my mouth. 

He shrugs, "Not my problem." With that, he continues toward the entrance. Before he gets to the door, he turns back to me with a sort of smug look, "You're welcome to turn back and go home." He said in a mocking tone.

Turn back now and not be able to see what Ran is up to? Then walk home all alone where that creepy guy can show up out of nowhere again? FORGET IT! 

"Ha! Yeah right! After all that walking you made me endure? I'm going in!" 

He grunts and turns to go inside. I follow after him inside and already I feel the air go dead. Not a sound, except for the buzz of the computers and the barely audible 'beep' noise from the book scanning.

"Uh…Ran? What do you--"

"SHHH!!" The librarian glares at me. Eh…stupid librarians.

I walk up next to Ran and speak in a low voice so that I'm not 'too loud', "What do you want to do here?"

He gives me a side way glance, "What I usually do in a library, Ken." he mutters back

He just wanted to come here to look at stupid books? He has enough books to look at, at home! Ugh! Whatever…lets just remember that I wanted to be around Ran. And being around Ran means I have to put up with his boringness.

I follow Ran as he browse through some books. I make heavy sighs every now and then to get his attention, letting him know how bored I am. He doesn't respond and picks up a book skimming through the pages.

I sigh again, "How long are we gonna be here?"

He shrugs as he puts the book down and picks up another, "You're welcome to go home anytime." He says without looking at me.

I lean back against the shelf, when an elderly lady walked up to us. She was really short and had a librarian tag pinned to her shirt that said, 'Momoe'. 

"Oh hello Ran! Back again?" 

"Hello Ms. Momoe. Yes, I am back today." he replied with a more pleasant tone.

It's not surprising that Ran made friends with the librarians. What a weirdo.

She smiles, "I sure hope you are not busy today. You will read to the children again today will you?"

What?? Did I just hear that? Ran comes here to read to children? Since when?? And why?? Cold, boring, un-talkative Ran being nice and reading to kids?!?! No way…

"Of course Ms. Momoe." Oh my god…it is true.

The librarian squealed in delight, "Oh thank you so much Ran!" She pats his shoulder and then notices me standing behind Ran, "Oh, who is this Ran?"

Ran looks over at me then back at the old lady, "This is…my friend, Ken Hidaka."

Friend…he actually called me his 'friend'. I always thought of him as this hot guy that I live with and fallen in love with and I'm just a guy he didn't give a damn about. But I'm his friend. Wow…we're friends. 

"Oh hello Ken, will you be reading to the children also?"

"What? Me? Oh no, no, no, no! I'm just here to…enjoy Ran's reading." Ran gives me a glare and I smile back. 

"Oh, that's so nice of you to come. Well c'mon to the back boys. The children are waiting."

We follow the librarian to the children's section of the library. I want so badly to ask Ran what's all of this about, but I'll let it wait. I _have _to see this first.

"Good news children. Ran is back today and he just agreed to read to all of you today." The librarian said gleefully.

A group of small kids jump up and squeal Ran's name. Someone sure is the popular one. I glance over at Ran who smirked and waved at them. I never knew Ran had such a side.

A little girl with light brown hair in pigtails runs up to Ran and attaches herself to his legs, "Ran you're back!" She smiled up at him and hugged his legs with her little arms.

He smirks at her, "Hello Ayame."

It's sort of weird seeing Ran like this, but it's kind of cute…sort of heart warming. 

"Ran, who's that?" The little girl points at me.

I smile and wave at them, "Hey! My name is Ken!"

Ayame detaches herself from Ran's legs, "Ken, are you here to listen to Ran's storytelling too?"

"Yeah!" I reply.

All the little kids shout out, "Yay!!"

My smile widens just hearing them so excited just to hear Ran read. The librarian hands Ran a book and he takes it to go to the front of the group. He pats all the kids on the head and sits down in a chair. The rest sit down on the floor in front of him and there's suddenly a little tug on my leg.

"C'mon Ken! Let's go listen to Ran's story."

I smile at Ayame and nod, following her to sit in the back of the group. 

Ran clears his throat and he begins, "Hansel and Gretel. Once upon a time in a deep forest lived a wood cutter and his wife and their two children…" 

Wow. Ran sound like a teacher. I wonder how long he's been doing this. He's like a totally different person now. It's weird…and sort of nice. God, his voice sound so sexy. Aren't these kids damn lucky to be listening to that everyday? Wouldn't it be so nice to have that voice whispering sweet nothings into my ear every morning when I wake…eep! He's looking at me! Er…well, _was _looking at me. I can't believe he actually let me come along to see him read. How did he get in to this? I had no idea that he liked kids. And all the kids seem to really like him too. I knew he was a big softie. A super big, kid-loving, beautiful softie.

"…At last all their worries were over. From that day on the family never knew a hungry day and they all lived together in perfect happiness. The end."

The children clap and cheer happily. I suddenly join them, clapping and shouting out "Yay!" with them. 

Ayame stand up and pads over to Ran. She glomps on to his legs and looks up at him, "I liked your story Ran! Can you read us another?"

"Yeah! Read us another!" 

"Please? Please??" The rest of the children get up and crowd around Ran begging him to read them another story. Aw…they're so cute.

"I'm sorry. I can't read you guys another. I have to go now."

"Aww!!" They all groan disappointedly. 

I would be disappointed too if Ran left me…er, not that he is with me…but you know what I mean!

"Aw…why not Ran? Read us another!" I grin at him.

He gives me a look in between a glare and a smirk, "I wish I could but I can't. Why don't you read to them, Ken?"

"I wish I could too, but they all want _you _to read to them."

"Yeah!!" They all cheer, "Read us another Ran! Please! Please! Ran??"

Aw…they all love him! I guess I'm not the only one anymore.

He chuckles lightly, "I promise I'll come back soon to read to you all again."

All their faces drop and they frown at him, giving him their best puppy dog face, "Please??"

Ran looks at me and I fake a puppy dog face, "Please Ran?" 

He sighs, "Ok…just one more."

"YAY!!!!"

I knew he couldn't resist. I wouldn't be able to resist a bunch of cute kids either if I were Ran. Wouldn't that be interesting though? If I were Ran. If I were Ran, I do a lot of things. Like look at myself naked and fall in love with Ken. Blush* Ahaha! Just kidding!…sort of.

……

"I liked your story Ran! Can you read us another??" 

"I'm sorry Ayame, I can't stay any longer."

"Please Ran????" She gives him that puppy dog face again.

"I'm not falling for that again." Her face falls and Ran pats her on the head, "Next time. I promise."

"Ok…but you have to promise!!" She sticks out her pinky at him.

Ran hooks his pinky with hers and they shake on it, "I promise."

God, it is so freakin' adorable seeing Ran with these kids! I had no idea he would be so good with them! He's like the perfect dad! And they all adore him. Seeing Ran with them makes my heart melt. It makes me want to love and care for children too. And I do! Well, now I do. Ran has motivated me to do so. They're too precious…he's too precious.

"And you have to bring Ken with you next time too!" She points at me.

He looks at me then back at her, "Ok then. I promise to bring Ken back too." 

"Yay!!" 

I would love to come back! I would love to see these kids again. I would love to spend days with Ran like this. 

"I have to go home now. I promise I'll come back soon, and Ken will be back too. Right Ken?" 

I nod, "Of course! Maybe next time I get to read." All the kids cheer making my smile widen again.

"Bye everyone." He waves at them and turns to leave, "C'mon Ken." 

"Bye!" I wave goodbye at them also and follow after Ran.

We exit the Library. A big smile plastered on my face as we walk home together. 

"Well, that was fun." I glance at him.

"Hn."

I'm sure he enjoyed it as much as I did. He can pretend he didn't, but that look in his eyes says he sure did.

"Since when did you start coming to the library to read to a bunch of kids?" 

"Yesterday."

"Really??" From the way he was so good with them, I thought he was doing it for awhile. I guess not.

"Yeah. Yesterday, Sakura and I came here so I could tutor her." I totally forgot about Sakura…wait! He was just tutoring her?!?!? "She suddenly had to go home, and I decided to stay at the library for a little longer when Ayame just came out of nowhere asking me to read to her and her friends. So I did."

So I was right! He was just tutoring! I thought it was a date! It wasn't! HAH! In your face Sakura Tomoe! Ran is mine!!

"It was fun." he smirks.

"Wow Ran. Kendo, tutoring, and volunteering to read to a bunch of kids? How un-Ran-like." I tease.

"I like to keep myself busy so I'm not bored." 

I thought fun for him was sitting around on his (nice) ass reading his books, "What happened to just reading?"

"I still like to read. I just found other things to keep me busy."

If he wants something to keep him busy, he could had asked me. Trust me, I can think of a lot of things we could do to keep him…'busy'. 

"Whatever floats your boat Ran." He grunts and its quiet again, "So are you going back again tomorrow?"

He shrugs, "Maybe."

He know he wants to go. "And why not? You're so good with them. They love you!" He smirks but doesn't respond, "So, what do you say?"

"Hn. They want you there too."

"I guess they do." I smile, "You don't mind if I tag along right?"

"I don't care." Oh no, don't go turning all cold on me now Ran! Not after seeing that beautiful, warm Ran, "If you don't go, then they'll be disappointed."

I smile and nod. I'll go where you'll go, Ran.

I don't remember ever seeing this side of Ran. This loving, sweet Ran. I liked it. Hell, I think I fell even more in love with him. I know he will revert back to his old cold self again, but then I'll know there is that super big, kid-loving, beautiful softie underneath that icy exterior. And I know just what will melt that ice.

---

We made it home just in time for dinner. It was a good thing too, 'cause I sure as hell was starving! 

"We're home!" I call out as I prance in to the dinning room, Ran following behind me. 

"Welcome home Ken, Ran." Aya, of course, greets us cheerfully as she serves the rice on to everyone's plates. 

I sit down in my usual spot at the table where as Ran sits down next to his dad, on the other side of the table in the opposite corner from me. Both my dad and Mr. Fujimiya busy themselves by reading newspapers as the wait for their food. 

I hear my dad clear his throat from behind the newspaper, "You're home late Ken. Where were you?"

I mutter a 'thanks' to Aya as she serves my plate before I answer my dad, "I went to the library."

My dad lets the newspaper fall to reveal the 'what-the-hell?' look on his face, "What were you doing there?"

I glance over at Ran who gives me a different look as he shook his head. I guess that means he doesn't want me to tell them about his little book-reading to the kids. I shrug, "I don't know. Ran dragged me along."

Ran clears his throat, "I didn't drag you. You followed." 

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

I glance at my sister beside me, when I hear her choke something back. She gives me a strange grin. What the hell is wrong with her? 

My dad chuckles loudly giving us a weird grin, "So Ran, you finally got Ken to start studying too?" Hah, yeah right!

"Not really. Like I said, he followed me." He takes a sip from his cup of water, pretending not to notice my stare. Yeah, yeah, yeah…we all know that Ifollowed you, Ran. Jeez…

My sister snickers, making me curious to know what she finds funny, "What so funny?" She grins and shakes her head before she looks away and ignores me. Hmph~ brat.

My dad grunts and puts his newspaper down, "That's too bad." he says glancing at me, then begins to eat his food.

I do the same as Mr. Fujimiya puts his newspaper down and acts shock to see Ran sitting next to him, "Hey! Where'd you come from?"

Ran rolls his eyes and just mutters, "Nowhere, dad…" and begins to eat too.

Aya snickers, "He was at the library with Ken, dad."

"Hmm…what for?" Mr. Fujimiya asks before he too starts to eat.

Ran picks at his rice, "Nothing…"

What's with Ran and these secret 'activities' that he does? It's not like anyone is going to mind, but he doesn't want anyone to know…but then, it's ok if I know…why?? I don't get it! Out of all people, I would had thought that I would be the last person for him to trust so much. _Not_ that I'm saying that he trusting me so much, but he doesn't want anyone to know about his 'secret activities' with the exception of me. What does that mean?? Could he…

"Oh yeah Ran, that reminds me, Sakura called for you today." 

My ears perk up. Why would _she_ need to call Ran at _my_ house. I just continue to eat, stuffing my face with food and pretending not to listen to their conversation.

"Is that so…" Ran says uninterestedly. That should be a good sign.

"What's this?" Mr. Fujimiya chides in, "a girl calling for Ran??" he grins at his son, "You finally got yourself a girlfriend, Ran?"

And what this? What does he mean by 'finally'? Ran never had a girlfriend before??

Ran rolls his eyes, "No, dad. I'm tutoring her."

His dad makes a face, "Boring!!"

Aya chuckles then continues, "Speaking of which, Sakura said you were suppose to tutor her today. She asked why didn't you meet her after school?"

He was suppose to meet her after school today? But he was with me in the nurse's clinic after that incident during practice. He skipped tutoring that stupid, little slut for me??

"Oh…I forgot." Or was it that he was just stuck having to watch my half-dead ass.

"You forgot? That's unlike you Ran." Aya says sadly. 

Lately, Ran has been doing a lot of unlikely things. Really, what had gotten in to him?

Mr. Fujimiya pauses in his eating and shakes his head disapprovingly at Ran, "That's not good son, ditching your date like that."

"It _wasn't _a date." You tell him Ran! "It just must had slipped my mind."

"You should call her and apologize, Ran." Aya scolded.

He nodded as he continued to eat, "I will."

"While you're at it. Why don't you ask her on a date."

No! Forget about her! She's not important! That little slut can get run over by a car for all I care! …I'm joking! I take it back! Well, half of it.

"Dad~!" Ran groans. Ooh…sexy.

"Now, now, Mr. Fujimiya," My mom begins, "let's stay out of Ran's love life." She smiles, shutting both of them up.

I suddenly feel eyes on me, I look up from my food, only to find those staring eyes belong to Ran. Eep! Why is he looking at me? He doesn't even look away when he sees me looking back. He just keeps staring with the most blank expression on his face. Uh…what the hell is he doing? I gulp down the saliva forming in my mouth and I feel goose bumps pop up on my skin. I can't tear my gaze away…it's like I'm under a spell…can't stop…staring…

*RING, RING, RING

AH! The phone! Perfect opportunity to get away from that intense gaze!

I spot Aya just about to get up and get it, when I jump up suddenly, startling everyone, "I'll get it!" I quickly pad out of the room and pick up the ringing phone in the next room, "Hello, Hidaka residence."

"Hello?" A girl's voice. Must be for Mei, "May I speak to Ran Fujimiya." or not. 

Who the hell is this? Why would some girl call for Ran…Sakura!! Argh…

"May I ask who is speaking?" I try not to grit my teeth as I ask.

"This is Sakura Tomoe, a friend of Ran's." I knew it! Stupid, little slut…what the hell she need to be calling for? They're NOT friends. Hmmph~!

"Oh. Hold on, please." I put down the phone and look over at Ran in the other room, who's quietly eating. Too bad! Looks like Ran is busy. Forget you, Sakura! You can't have him! Picking up the phone again, I smile evilly as I answer, "So sorry Sakura, but Ran is in the middle of--"

"Who's that?"

Eep! 

I spin around and find the redhead standing right behind me, "Oh Ran! I thought you were still eating…it's uh…Sakura…for you." I mutter at the end of my sentence as I hand him the phone.

He takes the phone, our fingers brush over each other, sparking something at my fingertips that went straight to my face, and down to my toes. Whoa…how the hell he do that? He stares at me for a short while with the phone to his ear. The goose bumps starts up again. Did he feel it too? 

"Hello?" Ran begins, "…yes it's me…oh yes, I wanted to apologize for that. I'm very sorry…oh, tomorrow?"

Damn that Sakura. She's probably asking him if they could go tutoring tomorrow. Well, he better not ditch the kids at the library for her! 

"Sure." Damn it! "I'll meet you at the library tomorrow after school then." Bastard! "Ok, bye."

He hangs up the phone and notices me with my head hung down, "What?" 

I don't say anything as I pick up my gaze from the floor and give him a grim look.

He sighs and crosses his arms over his chest, "If you're worried that I'm not going to visit them, don't. Because I still am, and you're more than welcome to follow."

My smile returns and I can tell my eyes are shining, "Really? You're not gonna ditch them?"

His long lashes blink at me, "Of course not."

I just want to jump up and give him a huge bear hug (maybe throw in a few yummy kisses)! I knew he wouldn't disappoint the kids. Ha! I sound like a mom of 5 kids, and Ran's the Dad that promised to take them to the zoo. Wait a minute, did I say I was the mom…5 kids?!

"What are you standing there, smiling at?" 

"Huh? Oh! Nothing!" I laugh nervously.

"C'mon idiot." He turns to leave.

"Hey Ran." I call out before he exits through the door. He turns back to me with the same blank expression. I give him a grin, "The next time you say 'follow', I'm going to take it as an invitation." 

---

Look at them, sitting next to each other, talking, smiling, studying! Hmph~!

After school today, Ran and I went to the library again. He had to tutor that damn Sakura, while he told me to play with the kids and not to bother him. Easy for him to say, he's not the one having to stare at the person he loves get along so well with some girl. And all they're doing is tutoring! Jeez…what a jerk.

"Ken-ken!" Eh? I turn my gaze toward the little, girly voice calling me. 

The little, girly voice can only belong to a certain little girl we all adore, "Hey Ayame!" 

She runs up to me with that big smile on her face, "You're back! Where's Ran?" 

I squat down so I'm her height, "Ran is…well, he's tutoring someone over there." I pointed in the direction where the two sit.

She looks over at them and is about to run to our beloved redhead, when I catch her and hold her back, "Uh-uh. Ran's tutoring, so he doesn't want anyone to bother him." 

She frowns, "Why?" Aw…so cute.

"He's busy with that girl." 

She looks over at them again and pouts, "Who is that girl, Ken-ken?"

I make an disgusted face as I look over at _her_, "That's Sakura Tomoe." 

She pouts again, "Who is she?"

"I don't know…but I don't like her."

"Why don't you like her Ken-ken?" She asks curiously.

"Because…she gets to have Ran all to her self." She won't know what I mean…she's just a kid.

"How come she gets to have Ran all to her self?" 

"Because she's stupid and need Ran's help in making her smarter." Yes, I know I'm mean, but I don't really mean it! I'm just trying to put it easy terms so the little kid would understand.

"I don't like her either!" She sticks her tongue out at Sakura, "Stupid!" I chuckle. Kids…

"Well, I'm glad someone agrees with me," I get this naughty idea and decide to put it to good use, "Hey Ayame, since you don't like her, and I don't like her, why don't you do us both a favor and give her a good kick in the leg." 

"Ok! She deserves it for taking Ran away from us!" She mashes her fist together like a cute, little, wannabe-tough girl. 

"Yeah!!" I almost want to throw my head back and laugh evilly, but too bad we're in a library.

"Hey Ken-ken?" I look at her and give her a bright smile.

"Hmm?"

"You really like Ran, don't you?" 

BAAH! What?? How would she know?? Could she really know?? But she's just a kid!

"Uh…what??" 

"You really like Ran don't you? I mean, that's why you hate Sakura for hogging him all to herself, right?"

"Oh…yeah, I guess you are right. I do like Ran a lot." A LOT. "But I don't think he really likes me."

She puts her hand to her chin, pondering to herself for awhile before she speaks again, "It's ok Ken-ken. I like Ran a lot too and he likes me…I think…so yeah, I'm sure Ran really likes you too!"

I smile at her. Man, do I love this kid, "I'm sure Ran really likes you too, Ayame. Thanks Ayame. That made my day."

She smiles back and pats my knee, but frowns again, "So Ran's not going to read to us later?"

"He will. After he's done tutoring that stupid girl." 

She groans, "That's going to take forever!"

I chuckle again, "Well, in the meantime, I can read to you guys."

Her face brightens up, "Really?"

"Yeah, sure! Just promise me you give that stupid girl a good kick in the leg later." 

"I promise!!"

……

"Oh man! I can't believe Ayame kicked Sakura!" I trail behind Ran as we walk home together. I try not to laugh as I thought about the earlier 'events'. 

After Ran had finished tutoring Sakura for the day, Ayame went up to them, looking all innocent, and cute. Sakura says 'hi' to her, but Ayame just kicks her in the leg! Sakura yelled out an 'Ow!', startling the whole library. Ran was pretty damn shock when he saw that, and Ayame ran away before the either of them could say anything. Then that stupid Sakura girl limped out of the library, having been kicked out for being so loud in the library! HAHAHAAAA!!!

"I can't believe that either." Ran says blankly, "She just came up to us, didn't say a word, and suddenly kicks Sakura in the leg." 

AHAHAHA! That was priceless! If only you saw the look on Sakura's face as she screamed out, 'OW!' I wish I had a camera!

"I had a talk with her after that incident." Uh-oh. I hope I didn't get Ayame in too much trouble.

I look over at him, "You did?" He looks at me and nods. I feel my heart speed up. Oh shit, what did Ayame tell him?? "What she say?"

He shrugs, "She said that she didn't like her 'cause Sakura was 'hogging' me all to herself, so she kicked her." Please tell me that's all.

"That's all?" 

He pauses in his tracks, and I do the same. He glances at me from the corner of his eye before I see them stare off elsewhere, "She also said the same thing about you."

Ohhh shiiiittttt!!! My heart pounds rapidly against my chest. What did Ayame say?!?! "What do you mean? What did Ayame say?" I try to pretend like I don't have a clue what he's talking about.

"She said that you didn't like Sakura either because she 'hogged' me all to herself." He turns to look at me. His face serious as he looks straight at me. I feel as though my heart is gonna burst out of my chest any second, "Is that true Ken?"

Gulp* He stares at me intently, it almost feels as though his face is coming closer to mine. Damn it, Ayame!! What the hell do I say? 'Yes, I hate the living shit out of her and I want you all to myself'?!?! I can't say that!! 

"Well Ken?" 

I… what the hell?! I can't move!! I didn't even realized I had backed up, until my back hit the wall behind me. He moves closer. Oh my god!! We're practically breathing the same air now. What's going on…

"No, of course not! I don't even know Sakura!" I probably am stuttering and don't even know it.

He stares at me for another long while. His amethyst eyes burning a hole into me. His blank expression totally unreadable. My body refusing to move on command. My heart pounding so hard, that I'm sure Ran can hear it too. Oh god…now what…does Ran know?? He does, doesn't he? And now he's gonna confront me about it and I'm going to die. Oh god…oh god…oh god…

"Idiot." He mutters as he backs away then continues walking.

What in the hell was that?? I could had swore he knew something about me…maybe he was just trying to scare me. Yeah, that was it. Stupid jerk! He sure did scare the hell out of me with that serious, invading personal space crap! You got me Ran! AHAHAHA eh…

The rest of the walk home was completely quiet. We get to the house and he kicks off his shoes and takes the stairs up. I'm just about to follow him to get to my room, when he stops halfway up the stairs. He looks behind his shoulder at me and cocks an eyebrow. 

"Following me again?" 

I immediately feel the blood rush to my face. "HUH?!? What?? NO! I was just trying to get to _my_ room!"

He rolls his eyes, sighs, and shakes his head before he continues up the stairs. Did I miss something? I stay behind so that I'm not following him. I don't want him to get any ideas you know…I already had one close call today. Hmmph~ 'following me again?' what kind of question is that? Wait a minute…

…or was that…was that an invitation?

*****

BOO! Short chapter! Short, crappy chapter! Short, crappy, boring chapter!

Sigh* I'm sorry to disappoint you guys with such crappyness. I really wanted to do a lot more RanKen-ness in this one but I couldn't do it yet! You see, I have this plan on how they get together and it wouldn't had made sense if I put it here, and…well, I shouldn't say anymore about it. Heeeee…

Well, at least you got to see a little more of Ran's feelings in this one. And ah-hah! You guys thought Ran was going to take Ken to Sakura's house? The thought never even crossed my mind! I would probably make Ran and Ken go there to egg her house though, but nope, they went to the library! Yay! And I decided to make Ran a kid-loving freak like Ken because…well, I don't know. I seen some fics where Ran hated kids but I guess I wanted to try something else. Plus there was that one episode of Weiss Kreuz where Ran helped that little girl in the hospital when her brother died or something. 

Anyway! I wanted to thank and respond to some of the reviewers: 

****

**Chocolate Pocky KD****: **You actually thought the 1st paragraph of the 1st chapter was good?!?! I thought it was…so very simple and poorly put together. (Although it took me forever to get an introduction started) But thank you! I'm glad it caught your eye!

****

HeatherR: I notice before that I accidentally put that I was not a native English speaker in my last post. But I meant to say that I was! So yeah, my grammar and spelling is still horrible although I've been speaking English all my life. But yeah that's what I get for trying to type so fast without looking. Anyway, yeah I know Ken got himself in a pickle here…I sort of don't know what to do when it come to the end of the story. Sigh* 

****

**Sky Rat****: **I write Ken's train of thought…like it was mine. Haha, that's how my train of thought usually is. I just put my place in Ken's and just type away. Now that I read back on the chapters, I see that I have a very weird mind.

****

**Kimi-chan3****: **Ahh! I can't believe you hate yaoi!! Haha, you couldn't had imagine my shock when I read your review! I was thinking, 'I don't think she should read any of my fics then…' but then you said this story made you think otherwise. WOW! Now that's interesting! Did my story actually turn you in to a RanKen lover?? I have to be SOME writer to do that! But thank you so much for reviewing! Your review was the one that encouraged me to keep writing, not just this story, but _just writing_. Thank you! Now I hope after reading this chapter, you didn't change your mind on Yaoi. ('Cause this chapter sucked) I admit I use to think yaoi was gross too, but after giving it a chance I thought 'wow, this isn't so bad'. Yaoi is good.

****

**Kage Miko****: **I'm so glad you think this story is awesome. I thought it was a stupid idea at first, but since you liked it, that must mean some other people like it too right? I love this couple tooo!!!

****

**Avalon Hunter****: **Wow, you really would help me with the grammar stuff?? PLEASE DO!!!! I need it! I can't have my readers reading crap all the time. How do I get a beta-reader anyway? Or how do I use one? Anyway, it would be really, really great if you could help! Just email me sometime foolycooly@ev1.net. Oh, and I do feel kind of sorry for Aya too, but don't worry, she'll be happy in the end! 

****

**Murasaki-yanagi****: **I really have no idea where this fic is headed. LOL. Well, I have SOME idea, but ehh…so hard to think of something good and interesting. And yeah I seen a lot of fics with Ken madly obsessed with Ran, but I guess it's because I can be madly obsessed with Ran too (He's too sexy). So yeah I made Ken all high on love for Ran. I couldn't just have Ken only wanting Ran for his body, then the fic would just go nowhere and lead straight in to a lemon and that's it. Hey, that doesn't sound so bad! Haha, just kidding! But a perverted Ken is just so entertaining. 

****

mangababy: I put a little close contact between Ran and Ken in this chapter, just for you mangababy! I promise they'll be more in next chapter! I'm living for that moment too! 

****

**tearlesereph****: **Oh trust me, they'll be plenty of physical touching for Ran and Ken coming soon! But thanks for the suggestion with the Ken falling clumsily on to Ran, and the whole blushie thingie. That would be so cute! I really wanted to use that, maybe next chapter!

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! Thank you, review again! 

And while I have your attention, does anyone want to tell me how I get a beta-reader or how to use one? I think I really need one! PLEASE HELP MEEE!!

Phew* I'm very talkative in this post. Anyway, unless you don't wanna see anymore RanKen-ness, then REVIEW!! NOWWW!!! Please?


	6. Insane

****

Somewhere In Between

By: Amatsu

****

Beta by: Amai Okashi

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai-/Yaoi, some OOCness

****

Pairing: RanKen, of course

****

Rated: PG-13

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill. WEISS KREUZ DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!! (But that doesn't mean I can't borrow the characters and stick them together, and command them do whatever the hell I want! WAHAHAHA! In your face Takehito!!)

****

Note: Whoo! Chapter 6! Finally got me a beta-reader to edit my horribly written stuff! THANK YOU AMAI OKASHI! And thank you Avalon Hunter, my original beta-reader, but things got screwed up…(sorry Avalon Hunter! Let's try next time!) Anyway, here you have a little more RanKen-ness. Ehehehe…while I was writing this, I got stuck near the end of the chapter and started to go crazy if I didn't finish it. So Ken's POV is a bit crazy near the end. Hence, why I titled this chapter 'Insane'.

****

Ken's POV

------------------

****

Chapter Six: Insane

Oh god…it's raining again. Stupid rain. I hate the rain. This is the third time it rained this week. I guess that means no soccer practice today. And what day is it today? It's Friday! That means no school for the next two days. Time to have some fun, fun, fun! Too bad it's probably going to rain for the rest of today and all weekend. Aw crap! I left my umbrella at home! Hmm…maybe Ran would…yes he does!

Looking over to Ran's desk, I see that he has his purple umbrella sitting beside his book bag. Speaking of which, out of all the colors, why did Ran have a purple one? Not that there's anything wrong with the color purple. It's nice and soothing to look at sometimes. Like Ran's eyes. Is that why he has a purple umbrella? To match with his eyes?

Look at him…paying attention to the teacher, something I should be doing, but instead I'm just sitting here daydreaming. God he's too damn sexy…and very distracting. Just 10 more minutes until class is over and Ran and I can walk home together in the rain, sharing his purple umbrella, talking about how our day went…sigh…can't wait…

Dismissal bell rings. Wow that was the shortest 10 minutes I've spent. I didn't even get to the part in my daydream, where Ran and I…

"Class, don't forget there's a test on Monday. So, please study this weekend."

What?! Test?! Since when did the teacher mention that? Test on what? D'oh! I don't know anything about chemistry! Damn it! All that time spent in chemistry class…not once do I remember paying attention to the teacher. All that time I was busy daydreaming about Ran. Hey, it's hard to pay attention in class, when the object of your affection is sitting not too far away.

"What are you doing, idiot?"

I realize that I'm still sitting in my seat when the whole class, except for Ran, had already left. I jump out of my seat and get my things together, throwing Ran a nervous smile, "Oh yeah…I was thinking."

He cocks an eyebrow, probably wondering what's with me. "Let's just get home before the rain gets heavier."

Uh…did anyone notice that Ran is actually waiting for me? He _wants _to walk home with me!

He starts to leave and I quickly follow after him. I eye the purple umbrella tucked under his arm, and I feel the excitement boiling inside me. Why worry about some test? It gives me another excuse to have Ran tutor me and that means I get to spend the whole weekend with him. Starting with our 'romantic' walk home.

…Or not.

Outside in the rain, my 'fiancé' waits for me under her pink umbrella. She smiles at us brightly through this gloomy weather and I see my little fantasy being thrown out the window.

"Hey Ken! I remembered you forgot your umbrella at home, so I thought we could share mine!" Damn! Damn! Damn! What about Ran?!

Ran ignores us as he opens up his purple umbrella and steps out into the pouring rain, deciding to leave me and Aya alone. Great…man…the fantasy was suppose to be of me and Ran walking home together in the rain, sharing his purple umbrella. Not of me and Aya walking home together, sharing her pink umbrella! Ehh…fine!

I give Aya another one of my forced, faked smiles, "Oh, you really didn't have to, but thank you very much Aya." I step under the pink umbrella with her, and obviously she is shorter than me, so I have to hold the umbrella up for the both of us.

She giggles, "Well, we couldn't have you walk in the rain with nothing at all. You'll get sick." We both start our walk home…together. Oh god, I hope no one sees us like this. We look like a frickin' couple! Well, I guess we are suppose to look like one since we are engaged…but still! So much for wanting to share the _purple _umbrella and talking about how our day went.

"So how was your day, Ken?" Oh I see. I have to do this under the _pink _umbrella. Fine!

"Fine."

"Oh that's good. Are you planning to do anything this weekend?" She asks with a tiny bit of hope hinting her voice.

"Well, I bet it's going to rain all weekend. And I have a chemistry test Monday. So I'm probably going to stay in and study."

"Oh I see…" She's disappointed, but I'm sure she will understand. Besides, it's not like we ever do anything together on the weekend. I'm usually out playing soccer with my friends or with Ran at the library. Now that I think about it, the only time I actually talk or 'hang out' with Aya is when we're walking to or back from school. Rarely back from school, because I always have soccer practice. Then, there are those occasional times at home, but she's usually helping my mom with whatever and I'm always in my room…with Ran.

And then, I always end up feeling sorry for Aya. Like right now. I guess I'll talk to her now to make her happy. "And how was your day?" I ask.

She looks at me and blinks before she smiles at me again, "It was fine, thank you for asking."

I stare up ahead through the drizzle, and spot the purple umbrella moving ahead of us. Red hair just underneath that umbrella. Even the back of Ran's head is sexy.

"Ken? Ken, what are you looking at?" Aya glances at me then towards what I'm looking at. Damn, she caught me staring at her brother!

"Oh nothing! Just thinking." I laugh nervously.

"About what?"

What does she mean, 'about what'? I'm just thinking! That's all she has to know! Plus, I don't think she would want to know that I'm thinking about her hot brother.

"Nothing important…" Quick, think of something to tell her! "…the test on Monday." That was unrealistic. Why would **I** be thinking about a test?

"Well that is important. If you need help studying, why don't you ask Ran to help you study?" Yes Aya that was the plan.

"No it's ok." I have to sound like I'm not interested in the idea. Although I am.

"No really, Ken. He would help you, you know. Here, you want me to ask for you?" Yes and no.

"Nah…forget it."

"C'mon, we can ask him now!" She hooks her arm with mine and speeds up walking, calling out to her brother, "Ran! Wait Ran!"

Ran stops walking and turns to look at us. He waits for us to catch up to him before Aya reaches him, dragging me along.

"Ran, you're not doing anything this weekend are you?" I don't know why she's doing this. He always ends up stuck with me somehow, even if I don't ask him to.

"Not really. Why?" He continues walking, the both of us following him.

"Well, maybe you could help Ken study for the upcoming test."

I really hope I'm not blushing right now. I don't want to be a burden to Ran, even though I would love nothing more than _his _help. "Aya, it's ok. I--"

…and she ignores me, "You wouldn't mind, right Ran?"

God, I hate watching the back of his head, when I'm talking to him. Right now, I'm not the one talking to him, but still! He shouldn't be so rude when anyone is talking to him!

His shoulders rise then drop. Of course, we all know that means, 'whatever' when Ran does that to answer a question. Man, we really need to work on your people skills, Ran.

Aya smiles up at me, "See, he doesn't mind." Whoopee…a whole weekend arranged by Aya to spend time studying with her brother. Oh well, it's better than nothing, right?

"Ehehe…great…"

Yeah, it won't be so bad…

---

It's raining again today. Damn, it looks pretty bad out there. If it doesn't stop raining soon, the whole world is going to flood. Then that whole 'Noah's Arc' thing is going to happen again. How did the story go again? Something about bringing two of each animal, of the opposite sex, so they could repopulate the world, right? Hmm…if it was 'Ken's Arc' it would be two of each animal of the _same _sex. That way Ran and I would be together. Although, we won't be doing a good job at 'repopulating' the world. But we'll try! Snicker.

"What are you smiling at, idiot?"

Damn it! Caught daydreaming in the middle of our study session again. I'm not very slick, am I? Oh yeah, did I mention 'Idiot' has become my official nickname? Yep, Ran no longer calls me 'Ken'. He has his own pet name for me; 'Idiot'. Sweet, isn't it? I have a little pet name for him too. Too bad, if I call him by it, I'm going to be knocked out.

"Huh? Nothing!" I smile nervously at Ran.

He gives me _that _look, "Study." he commands, and then continues reading through his textbook, ignoring me,

Here we are in my room, a little coffee table set in the middle of the room, where we both sit on the floor across from each other. How could I possible study with his gorgeous self sitting right in front me?! And also when I don't know anything about chemistry!

"Ran!! How can I study when I don't even get this stuff?!" I whine to him. Don't worry, he's use to it.

"That's why you're studying. So you _will _get it." He doesn't even bother glancing at me when he talks to me. I groan and plop my head down on the coffee table with a loud thud. I hear him sigh and the soft thuds of him placing his elbows on the table. "What _don't _you get?"

I look up at him with a frown on my face, "Everything."

He shakes his head, "Don't you ever pay attention in class?"

How could I when he's there? Damn, talk about obsessed…I'm really head over heels in love with him.

"No…not really."

He sighs again and mutters that I'm hopeless. He stares at me for a short while before he gets up and moves to sit next to me. Oh god…is he trying to kill me?! _This _won't help! He's closer which means I could see his face better, hear him better, feel him better, smell him better, almost taste him…ahh! Senses overload!

"The book has everything we need to know on the test." He flips a few pages back in my textbook, "Just start from the beginning. Here, I'll highlight the most important parts for you." He grabs his purple highlighter (again with the purple!) and highlights some sentences in the book, "You especially need to memorize these formulas, so you can solve some of the problems on the test. Be sure to read over everything. I'll let you read my notes too."

Ran is too nice for doing this for me. Sometimes, he could be so mean to me but there's time when he's pretty damn nice to me. Maybe he does care about me. Or maybe he just feels sorry for me. I'll go with the latter. Whatever it is…I wish I could repay him somehow. He does so much to help my ass pass school and I really haven't done anything for him. But what the hell could I do for him? I am in total debt to him. Damn, I love him.

"Is this ok, Ken?"

I blink at him. Hey, he didn't call me 'Idiot'. I then realize that I have been staring at him the whole time.

"Uh…what?"

He points at the highlighted information in the text book, "This is ok, right? It's not too much for you, is it?"

I shake my head furiously, "No, it's fine!"

He nods, "Ok…well, you start reading over that, and I'll be right here if you don't understand anything." He pulls his textbook from the other side, across the table, towards him and continues reading next to me.

"Thanks Ran…"

He looks at me and I smile at him. For a short moment, he just sits there staring at me. I can't help but stare back, getting sucked into his amethyst pools. A small smirk appears on his face. I feel as if something is pulling my body towards him and, like a magnet, and he's getting closer. His scent more distinctive…everything about him intoxicates me…my eyelids feel heavy…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Huh?

"Ken, Ran? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but may I come in?"

Aya? Outside the door? What just happened?

"Yeah, come on in, Aya." answered Ran, who seems to be further away from me now.

The door opens, and Aya steps in. "I know you're both really busy studying, but I just wanted to let you both know that Mei's friends are going to be coming over soon…for a sleepover. And you know how it gets when they're here." That's true. When Mei has her friends over…they can be pretty damn loud. Not to mention annoying. Always bugging me and Ran all the time. We won't get any studying done if they're here.

Ran nods, "Yeah…"

"I could tell them to keep it down and to leave you both alone since you're studying."

Ran shakes his head, "That won't work. They're annoying no matter what you do."

Aya bites her lip and ponders for a moment. Is it really that big of a deal to worry about Mei's friends? …Yes, yes it is. They're scary! And annoying! And rowdy little bastards! And I'll probably puke if I see one of them try to hit on Ran again! What to do?

"Maybe if we're real quiet. They won't think we're here." I suggest. That's probably the stupidest idea I have ever thought of, but I don't know what to do!

Aya smiles, "Ok, if you think that would work. I'll leave you both to study now." She quietly exits leaving me and Ran alone again. Eep.

Ran's eyes wander around the room before they settle on his textbook, then he picks it up and gets to his feet. "C'mon, let's go."

I blink up at him, my ass still on the floor, "Where are we going?"

"To the library." Library?! Hello, Ran! It's raining out there!

"Why? It's raining like hell out there!"

He raises a crimson brow, "Would you rather stay here with those girlish monsters?" Hah, I can't believe he called them, 'monsters'. I wouldn't call them 'girlish' though.

"But it's raining!" Honestly, how could he want to walk to the library in this horrible weather?

"Good. That means barely anyone would be there and we could get some studying done. Besides, we have umbrellas. Stay dry and you'll be fine."

I guess it is better than staying here with those crazy witches.

"Ok fine." I stand up, picking up my things. He stuffs his things into his book bag, grabbing his purple umbrella. I do the same and look for my umbrella. It's green and should be under my bed somewhere…where the hell is it? I stick my arm under the bed searching for it.

"What are you doing?" Ran asks standing by the door, ready to leave. Hmm…I could just say I can't find it and end up sharing Ran's.

"I'm looking for--oh! Here it is!" Hm…I'm sort of disappointed.

"Let's go before they get here." He opens the door to leave. I follow him down the stairs. Aya and Mei spots us leaving and they rush to us before we could get outside.

"Hey where are you going? It's raining out there." Aya says worriedly.

"Yeah! And my friends are coming over and they were looking forward to see you guys!" My little sister chides in. Yeah right, forget her and her crazy friends.

"We'll be at the library, where we won't be disturbed." Ran answers, eyeing my sister. He turns to me, "Let's go, Ken." and he sticks his umbrella out the door before he opens it and steps under it.

"Ken, where's your umbrella? Want to borrow mine?" Borrow her pink umbrella? No thanks. I would rather walk in the rain.

"Uh…no thanks Aya. I got mine right here!" I wave my green umbrella at her, "Well, better get going! See you later!" Smile…smile…open umbrella…get under it…get the hell out of here.

"Be home before dinner!" I hear Aya call out.

"Don't be late!" Mei adds. Jeez…she just wants us home so we could entertain her friends.

Ran and I just continue walking. The rain seems to have gotten softer. It takes at least 25 minutes to get from my house to the library. Damn it, if I get sick, I'm blaming it on Ran _and _he's going to have to be the one who takes care of me. Yeah right…he probably couldn't care less.

I just remembered that we were going to the library. The kids might be there, and how could we study if they're all begging us to read to them? "Hey Ran, what if the kids are there? How are we going to get any studying done if they're there?"

"They probably won't be. It's raining. If they are, then we drop by, say hi, and then continue with our studies."

I shrug, "Sounds good to me."

When we reached the library, we weren't surprise not to find many people there. The kids weren't there either. Again, I'm a little disappointed. So we sat down at a table and got down to studying. I think this was the first time in a while since my brain did something other than think about Ran. And I actually got most of this stuff! I just hope I'll be able to remember it when the test comes.

We spent a good two hours there, studying our asses off. I don't really get why Ran is studying so much. He's the one who actually pays attention in class and takes notes. I would had thought this all be easy for him. I guess he just wanted to be sure. After all that studying, I still had one more chapter to go over. So we decided to come back tomorrow since we had to get home right now, if we didn't want to be late for dinner.

I put my textbook in my book bag then sling it over my shoulder. Time to go home. It sucks that those witches will be there. Oh well, we should be there in case one of those girls decide to burn the house down.

"Did you get everything?" Ran asks before we leave.

I nod, "Yep."

We head outside and luckily it wasn't raining so much anymore. A little drizzle so we put up our umbrellas to be safe (and also to keep Ran's hair perfect).

Ran walks ahead of me while I just lag behind. It's ok. I can still admire him from behind. Speaking of which, I never actually took the opportunity to check out Ran's butt. I'm always busy staring at the back of his head. I guess I find that so interesting because…because it's so red! If Ran wore red pants, I'm sure I would stare at his ass then. What color pants is her wearing now? Dark blue jeans. Oh well, close enough!

Hmm…his butt is…mine! HAHAHA! Just kidding (sort of). Well, I can't really tell from the jeans. It looks sort of flat. Heh, it's ok though. He's still perfect. Who knows, maybe under those jeans, he has a nice butt. I guess I'll never be able to find that out…unless I walk on him in the shower. Hey! He's done it to me before!

"Hey…" Ran's voice lingers in the air for a second.

Did he catch me checking out his ass? "What?"

He doesn't turn to me or anything, but instead continues walking ahead of me, "Are you hungry?"

Hmm…that's a strange question for Ran to ask me. "Of course I am." And he wants to know this because…

He's quiet for a short while before he finally says something, "I am too."

Oh my god…I just wanna laugh. Was that his attempt at conversation? Did he get bored while he was walking or something? That was really weird of him.

"And that's why we're going home. There's food there."

He's quiet again. I guess this is where the conversation ends. He probably got bored of me because--

"Want to stop by a fast food restaurant?"

Huh? Did he just ask me if I wanted to stop by a fast food restaurant? …right now? With him?!

"Now? But what about the dinner at home? And your sister told us to get home before dinner."

"I just don't wanna go home to those monsters yet. If you don't want to just say so."

He must really hate the girls. Well, he should. They bug him ten times more than they bug me. That's because they know I'm 'engaged' to Aya, and they don't mess with me when she's around. But then there's Ran - single, sexy, and free. Who wouldn't want a piece of that? Hell, I don't just want a piece. I want the whole thing!

Anyway, I would really love to go with him. But then I feel bad for my mom and Aya having to cook for us, waiting for us to come home…and we don't. Poor wasted food. And I also don't have any money for burgers right now.

"I don't have any money." I'm still staring at the back of his head.

"I'll pay for you."

Wait. Did I just hear right? Ran will pay for me? Cheapskate Ran will pay for me? Like, how someone would pay for someone else during at date?? Oh my god, it's like a dream come true…sort of.

Damn, he must not want to see those witches waiting for us at home. I don't blame him, I don't want to either.

"But, what about the food at home? I mean, I feel bad that my mom and your sister spent all that time to cook food for us and we're not even going to be there to eat it."

"I'm sure those monster will eat it all before we get home." Did I mention that they're also a bunch of freeloaders? Jeez…where does Mei meet all these people?

"Well, that's true. Ok, you talked me in to it. But if Aya or anyone gets mad, it's all on you, Ran."

Still watching the back of his head, he shrugs, "Don't worry about it."

. . . . .

"Eeeeeekkkkkk!!"

What the hell?

"Stop touching me!"

"Hey!!! You're ruining my hair!"

After enjoying a peaceful dinner at some burger joint, we come home and there's already trouble. Great, that means they're here.

I look over at Ran and I see the fear-stricken look in his eyes. It's sort of funny how just these girls seem to be the only thing that can actually give him a stir.

"I'll be upstairs…" he says quietly, just ready to run up the stairs.

"Kyyyyaaaaa!!! Ran!! Ken!! You're home!!"

"What?? Ran?! Ken?!"

"Where?!?!"

The stampede can be heard as they run to the room we occupy. There standing before us the three witches, Miya, Mino, and Mutsumi. Oh, and of course Mei who just came in to the room with a grin on her face. Isn't it strange how all their names begin with 'M'? Freaks, I tell you.

"Ran!!" The 3 M's suddenly crowd around us, "Ken!!"

"What took you so long to get home??"

"You missed dinner!"

"But that's ok, we ate it for you!!"

"Did you have fun at the library?"

"Do you like my new haircut?"

"Oh! Look at my new dress!"

"You look so handsome today!"

"I thought we could all hang out tonight!"

"I made cookies!"

"Would you like me to get you a drink?"

"Look at me!!!"

Oh. My. God. So many people talking all at once! I'm going to get a headache. I glance at Ran and I can tell he already has a headache. He doesn't even say or do anything as they practically claw at him.

"Ok girls…" Aya! "…calm down now!" Saved!

The girls stop with their insanities and they look over at Aya glumly.

Aya waves a finger at them, "Now Ran and Ken must be tired from all that studying so leave them alone." The girls groan. Aya turns to us with a smile, "Are you guys hungry? You missed dinner."

I shake my head, "We already ate."

Ran rubs his temples and starts for the stairs, "I'll be upstairs." then he goes up the stairs, two steps at a time. The girls groan again and almost followed after him when Aya stops them.

"If you're tired, you want me to give you a massage, Ran?" called out one of the three witches.

"No, let me do it! I can do it better!"

"No Ran wants me to do it!" And the insanity continues.

I hear the door slam shut upstairs. Looks like Ran won't be coming out for awhile. Oh well, it's time for my shower.

"So how was studying today?" asked Aya.

"Fine." I put my things down, "We're going back tomorrow."

One of the three witches, Mino I believe, suddenly pops up in my face, "Which library?"

Yeah right, like I would tell her. Then she and the other two monsters will go there and it would be hell from there. Actually, if I tell them, then they'll go and get kicked out for being all loud and crazy. That would be funny, but I much rather not have them there at all.

"Don't worry about it."

She whines, "Oh Ken! Don't be so mean!" Eh…I really don't want to be here for this.

"I gotta go shower." I race up the stairs as I hear them all calling after me.

"Ken, you want me to wash your back??"

"No, I'm going to wash his back! I do it better!"

"No, Ken wants me to wash his back!"

"Girls!!"

"We're just kidding, Aya…"

. . . . .

After my long shower, I get out and go to my room. I pass by Mei's and Aya's shared room and hear all of them talking in there. Of course, it's not any my business to listen so I continue to my room…

"So Aya, have you and Ken done anything yet?"

Eh? They're talking about me?? Jeez…nosy people!

"Well, no…I'm not ready for any of that." answered Aya. Well that's nice to know.

"Boring! You're engaged! You two should start practicing on making babies." What?!?!? NO!!!!

"Mutsumi! Don't say that! We could never…not now at least." Oh god… "I'm just perfectly happy being engaged to him. I like spending time and just talking to him." Well, that's sweet.

"If you ask me, he seems to spend a lot more time with your brother." Oh great. Now they're dragging Ran in to the conversation. Hey! How would they know I spend a lot of time with Ran??

"Well…he does spend a lot of time with Ran." Aya sounds like she's thinking on it, "But they're friends. They share the same room and they have a lot of classes together, so yeah, they're going to spend a lot of time together." Yeah! Exactly! How come I never thought of it that way?! "But I can't help but wonder if Ken likes Ran more than he likes me."

How the hell would she know that?! Oh my god…she knows!!! HOLY SHIT! But how?! Was I _that _obvious? Was I obvious?? Oh god, I've been so crazy, head over heels in love with Ran, that I never noticed if I've been obvious about it! Oh god! What is going to happen now?! What if she tells Ran? What if she tells her dad? What if she tells my parents?? Oh shit! Mei knows now! And those three witches do too! Oh man. This is it. This is the end of me.

I hear Aya laugh a little tensely , "What am I talking about? They're just friends! Ken's not like that and I'm _very sure _Ran isn't like that. I have nothing to worry about."

…sigh But I do…

Prying myself off the door, I continue my walk to my room…the one I share with the very…straight Ran.

So Ran's really straight. Now my chance with him is…ah! What the hell am I talking about? I never had a chance with him to begin with! But still…at least when I didn't know if he was straight or not…it gave me _some _hope.

Unsurprised, I got to my room and found it locked. Sigh. Now I have no hope at all.

I knock on the door, "Ran, open the door."

I should just forget about everything. Forget about Ran and that I'm so deeply in love with him. Hell, what if it wasn't 'love'? What the hell would I know about 'love'? Actually I do know something about love. I know that love…sucks.

The door unlocks and opens, and it was then that I realized that I was leaning my whole weight on to the door…

"Whoa…" I fall forward and land on…Ran. A half-naked Ran.

Now this must be an interesting picture…Ran, half -naked on the floor, and me, still wet from my shower, on top of him, our faces dangerously close to each other[1]. Oh shit.

Ran stares up at me a little startled. I think I made him speechless…is he blushing?? "…W-what are you doing?"

I can feel the heat burning my cheeks and I immediately jump up and off of him. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Oh my god…I'm such an idiot! I must look like a blushing, bumbling fool of and idiot!

He gets up and runs a hand through his hair, "Idiot." then closes the door behind me and locks it. Wait…locks it?!?!

"What are you doing?" I ask in a wary tone.

He gives me a look as if it wasn't obvious to what he was doing, "Locking the door…"

"Why??" I think it just got hotter in here.

"So those monsters don't come parading in here." He then ignores me as he gets back in to his bed and continues reading his book comfortably under the covers.

Great, so much for wanting to forget all about Ran when he locks us together in my room. Me, hot and wet. Him, half naked. Damn it all! How can I possible forget a hot body like that??

-----

It was raining again today. It isn't raining right now but it will later. And that sucks because I can't find my umbrella.

Ran and I were planning to leave right now to go to the library, but I can't find the damn thing. I looked all over the house. I don't get it…I just had it yesterday. I remember coming home with it and then I left it with my things downstairs. Now, the things are still there but the umbrella is gone! I guess someone took it on their way out. Great, now what am I doing to do? Ran's waiting for me right now…

"What is taking you so long?"

I pull my head out from under my bed, (yes, I was looking for it under there too) and look up at him. "I can't find my umbrella. I had it yesterday and now it's gone."

He sighs, "Maybe someone took it."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too, so I don't know what to do."

He shrugs,"Forget it. Maybe it won't rain later. If it does, you can share mine."

Share his?!?! Oh god…reoccurring dream…breathe…ok calm down Ken, remember that we have to try and forget about Ran. You have no chance at all!! God, look at me. I'm talking to myself now. Ok, I can do this. It won't be anything but a casual, friendly walk…in the rain…sharing an umbrella…

"Ok fine." I get up, not wanting to make him wait any longer than he had.

"Let's go."

We get outside. Lucky it wasn't raining right now, so we just walk (in silence) to the library. As always, I'm trailing behind him as he takes lead. I eyed the umbrella in his hand and hoped to God it wouldn't rain. Because damn it, I don't need something that will make me think about him more than I already do. Last night didn't help. After that 'incident', I couldn't sleep because I was just thinking about it all night. Thinking about how it felt to have him under me…his (almost) naked body pressed closed to mine…the light blush that colored his cheeks…AH! I'm doing it again!

Ok, what I need right now is to think about things that have nothing to do with Ran. Hmm…oh! Soccer! Yes, that's right; soccer and Ran have nothing to do with each other. Let see…now what about soccer? Soccer is fun. Well, except for that one time I got hit in the face and became unconscious for awhile. Then when I woke up, Ran was there and…GOD DAMN IT! I did it again! I can't help it! It's like a bad habit that I can't give up!

Damn it…I don't want to give up on Ran…but I have to.

I have to! IhavetoIhavetoIhavetoIhavetoIhaveto!

I have to.

I have to.

I have to,

I don't want to.

. . . . .

"Ken? Ken, you've been on that page for about 30 minutes. Are you even reading it?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing? Are you even reading that thing?"

Oh! Damn it. I zoned out again. Man, I'm not having any luck today with studying as I did yesterday. I can't stop thinking.

"Sorry…I was…thinking."

Ran gives me that look again, "You need to study. The test is tomorrow. And if you fail, then I don't know what to do with you anymore."

I nod, "Sorry. I'll study now." I look back down at my book, determined to study for this test.

We've been here for an hour and a half already. I was studying for the first hour, but the next 30 minutes, I spent …thinking. Thinking about him of course. But damn it I really need to stop! I have to study for this test! I have to pass, or else Ran will be very disappointed in me. Ran…

Here I go again…

Ok! That's it! Stop thinking! No more thinking! No more thinking about Ran and how much you're madly in love with him! Stop thinking about his gorgeous face and perfect body! Stop thinking about that beautiful head of red hair that looks and smells like strawberries. Stop thinking about all the times you spent with him! Just stop thinking! Stop dreaming! Get over it! Now pull yourself together and study! You have to pass the test!

…and then maybe that way, he'll see you're not such a klutzy idiot, and he'll like you.

NO!! He won't! AHH!! What is wrong with me?? Oh my god! I'm going crazy! This can not be healthy! I'm too young to die a horrible death of love-sickness! I need…I need…

"Are you ok, Ken?"

My head snaps up at that beautiful voice.

"Huh?"

His amethyst eyes peer at me with concern.

"I asked 'Are you ok?'"

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" I force a smile.

"Well for starters, you've been fidgeting around in your seat, your hands seem to have a death grip on the table, and you've been muttering things to yourself."

I look down and see that my nails are practically carving in to the wooden table, I'm on the edge of my seat, and my leg is shaking. God, I really am going crazy.

I pry my nails off the table, and sit back in my seat correctly, giving him a nervous laugh, "There's nothing wrong! I'm just a little nervous…about the test…" my leg won't stop shaking.

"Don't worry, Ken." Eh?

I look back up at him again, after realizing I had lowered my head. He looks back at me with hopefulness. Like he…believes in me.

"I'm sure you'll pass the test. " Oh Ran…it's not about that. Don't you know how much I need… "I know you can do it." …to scream my lungs out??

To scream my frickin' lungs out that I frickin' love you?? I want to do it so bad! If I don't, I'm going go insane! I need to! But I can't! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

My head falls down with a loud thud against the table. I close my arms around my head, not wanting him to see me…

"Ken? Ken, are you sure you're ok?"

…cry. God, I'm such a frickin' baby. What happened to me?

Ran…that's what happened.

"Ran…"

I feel something stroke my hair gently.

"What's wrong?"

"…can we…can we go home now?"

"Sure."

I wipe my eyes on my arm before I pick my head back up again. I find him looking at me sadly. Don't look at me like that, Ran. Glare at me! Give me that frosty gaze! Anything, but that! …Don't you know you look so cute like that?

I get up and gather my things together. For awhile he just sits there watching me, then does the same. He must think I'm such a loser. Oh well…I just want to go home and to bed.

We head towards the exit. Me, following behind him as always, when he suddenly pauses at the exit.

"It's raining..."

I look up and find that it _is _raining. Great…mother frickin' great…

"That's ok, we'll use my umbrella."

I just nod as we continue towards the exit. When we get outside, he opens up his umbrella and brings it over the both of us. Together, we begin our walk home in the rain.

You would have thought I would be more excited than this since _this _had only been my fantasy for some time now. And now that it's happening…it's not worth getting excited for. It just had to happen right after I decided to give up on Ran. Doesn't life have a sick way on playing with me?

Ran…

"Ken? Ken, what are you doing you idiot?!"

Thinking about you…

I suddenly realize that I am just standing here with the rain pouring down on me. Ran is rushing to me, quickly getting the umbrella over me.

"You idiot! I thought you were right behind me. Are you trying to get yourself sick?!"

I look at him through my wet bangs, dripping water down my face. Why does he care so much?

He looks at me and sighs, "Here, hold this." He takes my hand from my side and brings it up to hold the umbrella. His hands feel so warm…

I hold it up as he takes off his jacket then drape it over my shoulders.

"There. So you don't get sick."

Why is he doing this?

He smirks, "I have always known you were a weird guy…but if I just met you now, I would have thought you were insane." But I am…

He takes the umbrella, "C'mon, let's go home, so you can dry yourself." and to make sure I'd be walking along side of him, he places a hand on my back, leading me home.

This is strange. It's not what he's doing that's strange, but rather him. Why is he doing this? Why is he acting like he actually cares about me? The real Ran would just call me an 'idiot' and walk away. But here, he's worried that I'm going to get sick….letting me wear his expensive jacket when I'm all wet…cracking a joke to try and cheer me up…oh…I get it. This isn't real. This is a dream. Because this is how Ran is in my dreams. I'm sure because I'm pinching myself right now and it doesn't hurt. Yep, this is definitely a dream. Heh, I must have fallen asleep while studying. That's something I would do. I'm such an idiot.

Oh well, while I'm here, I better make good use of it since this pretty much my only chance to be with him. In my dreams…

"Ran, I have something to tell you."

He looks at me, concern swimming in his amethyst pools. "What is it Ken?"

I stop walking, and he does the same. He turns to face me, waiting patiently for what I have to say to him. This is it…my only chance. Please don't wake me.

"I am insane." I tell him confidently.

He blinks at me. "What?"

I lean in closer to him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. I need him to be so much closer. "Insanely in…lo--" my eyes close and my lips press against his.

Bliss…

There's a sudden splash on the ground and rain is pouring down on me again. Breaking the kiss, I find the purple umbrella on the ground and a wide-eyed Ran staring at me in disbelief.

"Ken…why…" his finger reach up to touch his lips, "…w-why did you…why did you kiss me?"

The rain seems to have gotten louder and pours down on the both of us. All the spots where I pinched start to hurt. My heart is pounding more wildly than before.

It was then that I realized that this _wasn't _a dream.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

OH MY GOD I KISSED RAN!!!! Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod! What the fuck do I do now? I kissed him!! Oh shit…he doesn't look to happy either…oh fuck!

"I…I…I…I…don't know…I…I…" Oh my god! What the hell do I say?? I don't know what to say! I can't say anything that would be a good enough excuse! SHIT! What's the best way out of this situation? Run?!?

RUN!!!

------------------

[1] I decided to take **tearlesereph's** suggestion from the chapter 4's reviews and put this in…just to get the blushies going.

BAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. Heee…Actually, I wanted to write more but I thought, 'Eh, 13 pages is enough.'

So…Ken kissed Ran. Hmm…what's going to happen next? Hmm…even I don't know.

Thanks to those who reviewed

****

**Mondtanz****: **Actually, the last chapter wasn't left on a cliffhanger. Heh, sorry, I made you think it was. But this chapter was left on a cliffhanger…sorry about that. So, I make Ken come to life eh? COOL! Finally, I'm good at _something. _Well, it's all actually my thoughts, using Ken's voice. I guess me and him are alike somehow. I know how it is to be obsessive and oblivious…Heh…eh…

****

murasakiyanagi: Yes! Ran is warming up to Ken. Did you notice it in this chapter??

****

Die Spitze: Hey, that's interesting…you read the chapter where they went to a library while YOU were in a library. Haha, sorry I just thought I had to point that out…but you actually think the story is funny? I guess it has that 'dry humor' sort of thing here…whatever that means.

****

**Sky ****Rat: **Thank you for offering to beta my fic, and I'm so sorry about that emailing incident! If you want, when I start writing some more RanKen fics, you could help beta one of those (because I really, really need beta-readers.) Let me know if you're interested. Anyway, I really hope I didn't rush it here, with the whole 'kiss' thing. And I really hope I'm not getting them together too fast. Then again, it's been 6 chapters, and they're still not together! Heh, I don't even know what's going to happen next…

****

HeatherR: Eh…I know it's not Sakura's fault…but I still hate her! Sorry, I really do. I don't really know why. I guess because she likes Ran. And I'm just jealous for Ken. Haha, I always get like that when I see any other Ran pairings. Anyway, wow I see you noticed that Ken's sister is catching on. Good job! And well, I'm not so sure if Aya knows or not. But I have a feeling she does but doesn't want to admit it.

****

Carrot: Wow, this was your first Weiss Kreuz fic? And you don't know anything about the anime and yet you like this pairing cause of my story? Wow! You know what's interesting though? I didn't even start watching the anime until I saw how hot Ran is and began reading RanKen fics. So, I'm like you! Heh, you really don't need to know much about Weiss Kreuz… I actually thought the anime kind of sucks…but I love the characters. And Ran _is _hot!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	7. Insomnia

Somewhere In Between

By: Amatsu

Beta by: xpennyroyalx (Avalon Hunter disappeared on me again! Where'd you go Ava-chan??)

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, some OOCness

Pairing: RanKen

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me. Damn it. Damn it all.

Note: I'm finally back! All thanks to xpennyroyalx! Anyway, chapter 7! Man I was sooo distracted while writing this. I'm so bad at this. I would write like 5 words and then the TV catches my attention, or I fall asleep, or I go read something else, or I go play with my brother, or I decide to leave the house for no reason, or I would be screwing around on the computer. You guys don't know it, but I'm being distracted as I write this. ANYWAY…Hmmm…what's going to happen now? What will Ken do? Will Ken have a breakdown? Will he run away from home? Will he confess to Ran? Will Ran have his own declaration of love or will he kill Ken? Will he be cold bastard and not give a damn? Will their parents find out? What about Aya? Will Aya find out and go crying to her daddy or will she understand? Will Sakura barge in? Will Ayame kick her ass? Will the 3 M's get their hands on Ran? Will Mei get new friends? Will the Schwarz boys make another appearance? What about Yoji and Omi? Will they come back? Will a unicorn and a fairy show up? Will I stop asking such useless questions? Yes, yes I will. Right…**WILL RAN AND KEN GET TOGETHER?!?!**…now. LOL sorry, just trying to stall time. And to answer the above questions, you'll just have to read and find out don't you? Nyaahahahaha!

Ken's POV

* * *

Chapter Seven: Insomnia

Monday, November 29th. 1:35 p.m. Seventh period, chemistry class.

AHHHH!!! SHIT!!! ANOTHER CLASS WITH RAN!!!!

Entering the class, I quickly get to my seat. Good, he isn't here yet. Lucky for me, my seat is far from Ran's. Ok, don't draw any attention when he gets here. Sit down, shut up, and don't look at him. Just like what I've been doing in most of my classes today--or at least tried to. Aw, shit! There he is! Look away...look away...look away...stop humming, you loser!

Ahem. As you can see, things have not been going so well after that 'kiss incident'. I'm sure you would love to know what happened, don't you? Well, I would be happy (or sad) to share with you, but unfortunately (very unfortunately), I have a test to take right now.

"Good afternoon class. I trust you all studied this weekend." Nope! I tried, but something _very bad _happened. "Please clear your desk and take out a #2 pencil."

I can tell you that I am going to fail this test. There is not one single thing that I remember from my studies. I have a headache and I feel like I'm going to throw up even though I did not eat one thing today. I'm very tired and very stressed.

Yesterday was not good. I can't believe I kissed Ran. What the hell was I thinking?? And I just ran like that...well, what the hell else could I have done? Ask for another kiss? I haven't talked or made any contact with him since. You see, after my dumb ass self realized that it was _not _a dream my dumb ass ran like the wind. I don't think I ever ran that fast in my life. I ran all the way home. I have no idea why out of all places, I chose home when Ran lives there too! Not to mention, he also shared my room! Anyway, I went straight to bed. Of course, I couldn't sleep or anything. I was so freaked out. I kept thinking Ran was going to walk in any second to beat the crap out of me. Turns out he didn't even come home until 10 o'clock at night.

I was lying on my bed, with the blanket over my head when I heard my door open. Of course, I started freaking out in my head as I heard his footfalls get closer and closer. I could imagine the kendo stick in his hand, ready to pound me in to a bloody pulp as I 'slept'. I think I was holding my breath the whole time, but all I heard was the flutter and rustling of sheets then it was quiet. I think that was when Ran got into bed. I don't know because I was too scared to look. For the rest of the night, I did not sleep a wink. I wanted to, I really did, but my brain wouldn't stop freaking out. All I could do was think about how much shit I was in.

This morning I woke...well, I was already awake since I did not sleep at all, but around 4 o'clock this morning, I got up quietly. I realize then that I was still wearing Ran's jacket, so I quickly took that off. Ran lay asleep under his covers as I snuck out of the room. I really was in no condition to go to school. I didn't sleep at all and I think I'm getting sick from running home in that rain. But I couldn't stay there any longer. I needed to get out before Ran woke. I went straight to school after quickly getting myself together, although, I was anything but together. School's doors don't open until 6, but Ran gets up at 5:30. So I was waiting outside, in the dark, trying to cram in last minute studies for the chemistry test. It didn't help. Ran kept coming to mind. At 6 the doors opened and I'm sure I was the first student there. And then I was safe...until I realized that I shared my first class with Ran! I don't sit too far away from him either. Again, I was the first in class and I debated with myself if I should talk to Ran or keep my mouth shut and pretend he's not even there. I went with the latter.

When he walked in to class about 15 minutes later, I freaked again...in my head of course. My mind was going crazy as my body just froze and my breathing stopped. I remember watching him calmly walk to his seat, not bothering to give anyone or me a glance. Thank god. He did not say anything to me then. For the rest of the day, I avoided him. Every time he walked in to class, I freaked. I would tell myself not to look at him...I probably did. It's a good thing he doesn't look back. The four classes we had together, I never spoke to him and neither did he. It's like we don't exist to each other anymore...kind of makes me sad, but at least I'm not getting beaten with a kendo stick.

I made sure to avoid Aya also. If I saw her, she probably would ask where was I last night and this morning. I do not want to explain to her what happen or have to lie to her. I skipped lunch for safety's sake, which explains why I haven't eaten all day. I spent that time pacing around in the boys' restroom.

Now I'm here. I feel like I'm going to collapse on top of my desk and hopefully die there. That way my death certificate will not read: Ken Hidaka, death by murder of man he kissed. Ken Hidaka, you are going to die.

"Ken Hidaka, are you going to chew on the end of your pencil for the rest of the period or are you going to use that pencil to start the test already?" Huh?

There's a test sitting in front of me, on my desk, and the taste of wood and chipped pieces in my mouth. I look up and my teacher is staring at me with that _look_ (the one teachers save especially for me) and my classmates are snickering at me. So much for not wanting to draw any attention.

I pull the pencil out of my mouth, and then turn my attention back to the test sitting in front of me. Crap, I'm going to fail. I can't take this test. Maybe I could fake sick and go to the nurse's office. Actually, I wouldn't have to fake it at all. I look horrible enough. Check out these ugly bags under my eyes!

Oh, well. I'll just take the damn thing. If I fail, then I fail. If I pass, then thank God. Let's also thank God for not letting Ran kill me...yet.

Dismissal bell rings. I'm the first one out of class. Quickly, I rush to practice. Too bad it wasn't raining. I'm in no mood for soccer. Funny, I never though I would say that.

How did I do on that chemistry test, you ask? Bad. I practically guessed on everything. Oh well, why would it matter? I'm going to die anyway.

"Hey Ken, what's up?"

"Hey Kase..." He's the first person to talk to me all day. I guess I should be more enthusiastic about it.

"Something's the matter?" He asks, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head while I start getting changed for practice. "No..."

"It's that chemistry test, huh?"

That's the least of my problems. "Yeah, that's it."

He pats me on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Ken..." Pat, pat, "...if you studied..." pat, pat, "...then you'll most likely pass!" pat, pat, pat...that's getting annoying.

"Yeah, that's the problem. I sort of didn't."

"Really? You had two days to study? What were you doing over the weekend?"

Of all the questions in the universe, he had to ask me that one.

"NOTHING! I wasn't doing anything! Nothing happened, ok?! Just leave me alone!" I abruptly get up and push pass everyone to get to the field.

Stupid people! Stupid weekend! Stupid rain! Stupid me! Stupid dreams...and non-dreams! Stupid love! Stupid everything! Damn it! Why do I have to be so god damn stupid?!

Outside, I stomp over to the goal fence, kicking the grass, dirt and whatever my foot comes in to contact with.

"Hey Hidaka, would you quit beating up the fence? We need that for making goals!"

I stop kicking the goal fence and look up at my coach standing nearby. "Sorry Coach...there was a bug on it." He grunts then turns his back to me. He must think I'm crazy now.

The whistle is blown and the rest of the guys get on the field.

"Alright, we have another game in December against another school. Last game was okay, but I think we could do better. So we're going to keep practicing until we are better!" Another game, huh? Too bad I won't be alive for it. The coach blows the whistle again.

"Alright, let's get to it!" The guys spread out on the field, getting in to their positions. That damn whistle is blown again and practice starts.

I don't think I'm going to keep up with this game. I need something that will give me energy. Like and energy drink. Hmm...staring at Ran always seems to give me energy or something that gets me alert and awake. Ran...he hates me. How can I face him again? What the hell am I going to do when I do finally talk to him? I fucking kissed him! What the hell do I say to that??

'I did it because...there was something on your lip'? No! That's stupid!

'Your lips looked a little dry, so I thought I moisten them up for you'? That's even stupider!! And it's not even true. Ran's lips weren't dry at all. When I kissed him, they were...soft, warm, perfect. Damn it! If I tell him I kissed him because I am in love with him, then he'll kill me! Well, he'll kill me either way, but I can't tell him that! I just can't!

The soccer ball flies by my head, and I picture my tombstone. _Ken Hidaka. Beloved son and soccer player. Death by kendo stick._

I don't think running away would help. I have to talk to him. I don't want things to be like this for the rest of our lives. I hate not being able to talk to him. I hate it when he ignores me. I just wish things could go back to normal. Back before I kissed him, before I fell in love with him, before I found myself attracted to him, before he moved in to my house and room, before I met him, before I was engaged to Aya. I wouldn't be in this mess if none of that ever happened. But then again, if none of that ever happened, I would had never met Ran and never known how it feels to be in love. Oh god, I sound so disgusting...but I'm sort of happy that it happened, except for the kiss part! Ok, I just want things could go back to normal - back before I kissed Ran.

Maybe I could somehow convince him that I was feeling really sick, and didn't know what I was doing, and didn't mean to kiss him...because I was feeling ill, I lost balance and tipped forward on to him, and my lips just so happen to fall upon his...and it was just all a big accident! Hey! Maybe, that could work! Yeah! And then things will go back to normal again and everything will be just jim-dandy!

Who the hell am I kidding?! Ran will kill me anyway! Even if it was just an accident! I FUCKING KISSED HIM! "ARGGGHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?!?!"

Why is it that I choose the worst times to blurt and scream out my thoughts? And why is it that everyone always have to stare when I do that? Everyone seem to have pause doing whatever and is all staring at me like I'm crazy. And I mean everyone. Even the Kendo Club who are also practicing outside. ...HOLY SHIT! THAT MEANS RAN IS...he heard.

He's looking right at me. A hard but blank expression on his face. His icy violet gaze pierces right through me. My whole body feels frozen, but my heart feels like it's going to explode. God...Ran...

"Hidaka? Hidaka, are you ok? Hidaka--"

My head hurts...holy crap...what happened? I feel weak...really weak. Where am I? AH! Bright light! Too bright! Turn it off! Turn it off!

I hear myself groan out loud as I squeeze my eyes shut. I hear something shift beside me. Do I even want to know what it is? My eyes blink open again, trying to get them focus in the damn light. White, brightness, and more white. Well, at least I'm not blind!

Wait...is that a blur of...red?...Ran?

"Finally awake Hidaka?"

What? That isn't Ran's voice...

My eyes focus quickly and the blur of red was actually orange. Flaming orange hair of...

"Ah!" I jolt seeing as that flaming orange hair could only belong to the German soccer coach, who was hovering above me with that infamous smirk on his face. Oh, god, please don't let him have molested me.

"Well, nice to see you too, Ken." He smiled. "How are you feeling? Are you ok?"

Oh yeah...what happened? Did I get hit with the ball again? I remember suddenly screaming out something, and then everyone was staring, and then...Ran...

"You just suddenly collapsed on to the field. You had us worried Hidaka."

I collapsed on to the field? But why--oh. Must be because I hadn't slept last night and also hadn't eaten since yesterday. I also remember seeing Ran, and the way he looked at me before I blacked out. He didn't come for me like he did last time. Shit.

Coach Schuldich's hand reached for my face...hey, hey, hey! What is he doing?? He removed something damp from my forehead. Oh. I sit up, feeling the blood rush to my head, making me groan again, and I find myself in the nurse's office (yet again) alone...with Coach Schuldich. Oh shit. I look down to make sure my clothes are in tact, and thank god, nothing looks out of place.

"So, what happened Ken? What's the matter?" He smirked again, letting his words just roll off his tongue.

"Um...nothing! I was just tired!" I nervously reply, rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you sure? You yelled something out about 'what the hell are you going to do'. It sounds like there's a problem." He inches forward, inspecting me. I lean back from him and stifle a nervous laugh.

"I did? Um...how long was I out?" I ask, changing the subject.

"The entire practice. You were unconscious the whole time. Luckily, the nurse said you'll be ok, and just needed some rest."

The entire practice? That must mean it's about 5 something right now. "Oh."

"How are you feeling?"

"Umm..." Well, my head still hurts, my body still feels tired, and weak, I'm hungry but I feel like I want to throw up also. "...better." I tell him.

"Maybe you should lay back and rest some more. Go ahead, I'll be here to watch you."

Ok, no thanks. It's creepy enough just to be alone with him.

"No, thank you. I really am feeling better so I'll just go ahead and go home now." Home, where Ran is at. Shit, I can't go there!

"Want me to take you?"

"No." I immediately answer.

I get to my feet. "I'll be fine." No way am I going to show him the way to my house. He'll probably remember the way, and sooner or later, I'm going to be finding flaming orange hair outside my window as I shower. "Umm....thanks for watching me...?"

He smiled a little devilishly. "No problem. You know how you can repay me, Ke--"

"Well, I better get going! See you tomorrow!" I interrupt him, quickly rushing out the door.

Yeah, I knew where he was going with that question. No, I do not want to know how I can repay him! Only God knows what is going on in that twisted orange head of his.

Outside of school, I pause in my tracks, staring down the road home. I'm so badly tired and want nothing more than to go home but...I can't go home yet. Ran is there. I can't face him yet. I don't know if I will ever be able to. It's obvious that he doesn't want to talk to me anymore, and damn...that look on his face earlier on the field, he looked like...he hated me, and...like, he didn't know me anymore. It hurt. I can't stand to see him looking at me like that. I liked it better when he gave me that glare or blank expression.

So I cant go home. But where? What if I just go somewhere else and never come back? Just disappear. That way I don't have to worry about facing Ran, and I won't have to marry Aya. But then again, I don't want to make my parents worry. I could never do that to them. Man, I just wished I never woke up when I collapsed on to the field.

I pick up my feet again and start my walk to the only place I can think of.

Yoji, I need your help.

My finger pushed on the doorbell once. I wait patiently outside, staring at the brick walls of Yoji's house. It's been awhile since I've been here. I hear the door unlock and slowly opens. Oh c'mon hurry up! I need to talk to you, Yoj--

"Omi?" What's Omi doing at Yoji's. Did I go to the wrong house?

"Hey Ken. What's up?" Omi blink at me with his big blue eyes.

"Uh..." I glance around. Yeah, this place looks like Yoji's. What's going on? "What are you doing here, Omi?"

"Oh, Yoji asked me to come over to fix his computer so he can meet girls over the internet." He chuckles. "Apparently, he decided that he became better at computers than me and is now trying to fix it himself, while all I'm good for is answering the phone or the door."

"Stupid computer!" I hear Yoji groan from inside, and then there's the pitter-patter of feet. "Hey Omi! Who's there?" Yoji appears behind Omi. See! I knew I got the right house! "Oh hey Ken! We missed you at lunch. What are you doing here?"

"Yoji! I need to talk to you! Actually, I need to talk to both of you!"

"What's the matter?" Omi asks.

"Something very, very, very, very bad happened." They look at each other then back at me.

"Can't be that bad..."

"I kissed Ran!" I blurt out.

The both gasps, jaws dropping as the stare at me in disbelief. Yeah, I can't believe it either.

Omi seems to be speechless so Yoji is the first to speak. "Wait a minute...isn't that a good thing, though?"

"What?! Of course it isn't! **I **kissed_ him_! If _he _kissed _me_, then, yeah, it would had been a good thing. But he didn't! Now I'm in deep shit and I don't know what to do, and you guys are the only ones who I can talk to because I don't know what to and I'm in deep shit...and help me!!"

Yoji stuck up his hand, halting my blabbering. "Ok, ok. Understood. We can help, right Omi?"

Omi still seems to be speechless for another short while before Yoji gave him a nudge and he started. "Huh?"

"We can help Ken, right Omi?"

"Oh! Yeah!"

Yoji looks back at me and shrugs. "So...what happened?"

I sigh. "It's a very, very, very, very long story,"

I told them of everything that happened. From the start to the end. From Friday after school to now. From getting Ran to tutor me, to the library, to the '3 M's', to my eavesdropping on the girls, to find out Ran's straight, to my decision to forget about Ran, to _not _being able to forget about him, to the library again, to going crazy while we were there, to walking home in the rain, to Ran suddenly being nice to me, to me thinking it's a dream, to me stupidly kissing him, to me finding out it wasn't a dream, to Ran's shock, to me running away like a dumb ass, to me hiding out in my room, to him coming home late and just went to bed, to me not sleeping the entire night, to me avoiding him, to him ignoring me, to making stupid outbursts on the field and Ran hearing it, to me collapsing on the field and waking to find Coach Schuldich leering at me, to going to Yoji's because I have no where else to go, and...yeah...

They stare at me, completely speechless when Yoji lets out a snort and he laughs. "Man, you're fucking crazy."

"I know!!" I slump back against my seat and groan out loud. "Gosh! I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Ok, calm down Ken. No need to beat yourself up." I hadn't even realized that I was hitting myself. "Ok..." Yoji pauses, thinking it over. "So what are you going to do?"

...Is he serious? That's what I want to know!!

"Yoji! That's what I came here for! So you can tell me what to do!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down...sheesh..." He thinks about it for a second, before he glances over at Omi, who seems to be at lost in his own thoughts. "What do you think, Omi?"

He look at him, eyebrows furrowed, and forehead creased. "Umm...well..." He looks at me. "Umm...I have no idea...seems to me that you're in a pickle here, Ken."

"Pickle? It's more than a pickle! Would you guys stop telling me about it...and tell me what to _do _about it!" God! Maybe I should had just went home so Ran could kill me already.

"Ok...lets think about this." Yoji leans back in his seat, rubbing his chin, thinking over it again. Omi gazes off to the ceiling and does some thinking also. I...well, I already put too much thought in to it and I still don't know what to do...

"You know what do you do now?" Yoji starts.

"What?" Oh good, he's going to solve all my problems now!

"Since you made it to first base, go on to second!"

"What the hell?! There weren't any bases in the first place! I told you! He didn't kiss _me_! **_I _**kissed him! Jeez...don't you understand I'm in some big shit right now and this isn't a time for fun and jokes!"

"Alright, alright already...I know it's not. Sorry, although I wasn't joking...You should just...kiss him again and maybe cop a feel."

"Yoji!"

"Okay, that was a joke."

Oh god...kill me now. Just get it over with. Please?

"Would you stop that, and help me now?!"

"Okay, sorry, man. I'm serious now. Hmm...ok, let's think of it this way..." Yoji starts, hopefully now he's being serious, "Whatever you say to him, what do you want the outcome to be?"

"Outcome?"

"Yeah, what do you want to happen?"

"Well, I guess...I just want everything to be normal again..." Right? I mean that I the best thing to do...

Yoji crosses his arms giving me a suspicious look. "Are you sure that's what you _really_ want?"

'Really want'? Well, What I really was is...I want...Ran...and I want him to feel the same way for me.

I look down at the floor, feeling a blush warm my cheeks. "Not really...I mean, if nothing then I want it to be normal again, but what I really want is...for him to return my feelings..." Oh god. I can't believe I just told Yoji and Omi that. I don't want to look like a total dumb ass romantic.

I hear Yoji chuckle and I glare at him to shut him up.

"Well...if that's the case, then you should tell him," Omi says softly.

Um...exactly what does Omi want me to tell Ran? "Tell him what?"

"Tell him that you like him."

"What?!?!?! Are you crazy?!?! I can't do that!! If I do then he'll kill me, you guys know that!!" Jeez...can't believe they would even think of that.

"You did say you want him to return your feelings...just how do you expect him to be able to do that if you're not going to tell him what you feel?"

"Well, yeah...I said that's what I want, but there's no chance in hell it's going to happen! I can promise you now that it won't happen! Ran's straight and he would never want a stupid guy like me!"

"You'll never find out if you don't confess...who knows maybe he does like you back."

"Omi's right, Ken." Yoji speaks up again. "Maybe he already knows what you feel for him but doesn't want to come out with it. You know how stubborn he can be...I mean...he hasn't killed you yet, maybe that means he does feel _something _for you."

"You won't know unless you confess to him."

Damn, they're right...but I can't just do that! What if he really does like me back? What about Aya? And the family...what would they say? And it's not like the whole world would be okay with that. Even worse, what if he flat-out rejects me? I'll look like a total dumb ass loser!! But Yoji is right...he hasn't killed me yet...but he hasn't said anything to me also. What if he's plotting a way to kill me?! Oh god, how the hell would I be able to know?! Unless...I do confess to him...NO! I can't do that! If Ran doesn't kill me, then surely my parents will!

"Ok...say, you really do want things to go back to normal...how do you expect that to happen?" Yoji asks.

"I don't know...I was hoping you guys would tell me."

"But Ken, even if you do want that, it probably wont go back to normal." Omi speaks again. "You _did _kiss him. It'll take a lot of explaining and lying to get things to be normal again."

Damn, he's right again. I don't even like it when I have to lie...especially to Ran, it's like I'm betraying myself. And...how do I expect it to be normal again? It won't. I screwed everything up already. So the only thing I can do is...

"I say you tell him, Ken."

I...I guess I should do that...I already made a fool out of myself. I got nothing else to lose...

EXCEPT MY LIFE! OH GOD! I don't know what the hell to do!

"Ken..." I look up at Omi. "It's the only way to find out what he feels. You know he'll never come out with that kind of stuff. If you tell him and he returns your feelings, then that's great! But if he doesn't...then he wont kill you, I'm sure, and I'm sure he wont tell anyone else about it. Maybe things wont go back to normal, but at least you'll know...and you'll know whether or not to move on..."

He's right (again). I can't be stuck on this forever. If I tell him, then I'll continue with or without him. Ran wont kill me if I admit to him. He might get mad, but he wont tell anyone. He's a secretive guy, one of those 'forgive-and-forget' kind of guys...I think.

"Well Ken?"

I look up at them, the both of them staring at me intently.

Yeah...I guess I will confess to him. There's really nothing else I can do, right? Yes, I will do it! ...Oh god, I really had gone crazy now.

I nod, "I'll do it! I'm going to tell Ran!"

A smile stretches across their faces. "That's the way Ken!" Yoji gets up and walks over to me. He places a hand on my shoulder and gives me an encouraging smile. "So...what are you going to say to him?"

...Holy crap, what the hell _do _I say to him?! 'Hi Ran. About that kiss the other day...I did it because I'm in love with you.'? No! That's stupid! I don't know what to say! I mean, I know I'm going to tell him that I like...love him, but how the hell do I tell him? Yoji! You should know what to say, he's probably done this a million times!

I jump up in my seat, and grasp both his shoulders. "What do I say, Yoji? Tell me!"

He looks at me a little startled. "Uh...well..." he thinks about it, then he smiles.

What? What's he smiling about? Did he figure out a way I can tell Ran? Because that'll be really helpful if he did. "Well, Yoji? What do I say to him? Tell me! Tell me!"

He smirks, crossing his arms and looks away. "I'm not telling."

"What? Why?" That's no fair! Yoji's suppose to help me! That jerk!

"If you truly do...love Ran, then you will be able to think of something to say to him yourself." I look over at Omi.

Omi nods, and offers his two cents. "These kind of confessions should be straight from the heart. If Yoji or I tell you what to say, then it wouldn't be _your _confession. It needs to be you who tells him exactly how you feel, right from the heart."

Once again, wise-ole-Omi is right. I'm starting to get annoyed with that, but I understand.

I nod, feeling a little more confidence. In fact, I think I already have came up with a little of something to say to Ran.

"So, what are you going to say to him, Ken?" Yoji asks again.

I smirk, cross my arms, and look away. "I'm not telling."

"Aw...that's no fair. After all that help I offered you, the least you could do is tell me what you're going to say!" He whines.

I chuckle. "I'll tell you guys later."

"Fine." Yoji sits back in his seat as I do the same.

Oh man, I just hope whatever I say, I won't look like a complete dumb ass. God, I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to do this...I'm going to tell Ran that I love him. How can I _not_ look like a dumb ass?

"So, are you going to tell him tonight?"

Tonight?!?! No way!! That's too soon! I still need more time to think about this! I can't do it tonight...in our house, where our family might hear!

"No! I haven't even thought of a plan yet! I'll do it some other time." Yes, I'll need a lot of time to think this over.

"Some other time? You can't just keep avoiding him until then." Yoji tell me, "I suggest you do it some time _soon _before he decides to stop talking to you all together."

Ran stop talking to me?!?! No! Wait, hasn't he already decided that? Well, I don't want it like that anymore! I have to do it soon!

"Like...tomorrow." Eep! Tomorrow? But that sounds so soon!

"What?? Tomorrow?! No way!"

"Yes, Ken! Tomorrow! You have to! It's either tonight or tomorrow. You're not going to last another day trying to avoid him." Ehehe...that's true. Ok, I guess it has to be tomorrow then.

"Fine...I guess I will..."

Yoji pats me (hard) on the back, "Good! Now that that's settled, why don't you stay the night...so you don't have to face him yet, unless you want to..."

"No! That's a good idea, Yoji! I'll stay if you don't mind!" No, I can't face him right now...too soon, and I'm too nervous. I'll do it tomorrow...tomorrow...oh god, tomorrow.

"Great!" He put his arm around my shoulders, and leads me somewhere else. "Hey Ken, do you know anything about computers?"

Ring, ring, ring...

Please don't let Ran pick up the phone. Please don't let Ran pick up the phone. Please don't let Ran pick up the phone...

Ring, ring...

"Hello, Hidaka residence."

Phew...it's just Aya. Good. I was going to slam the phone down had it been Ran.

"Hey Aya, this is Ken..." Gosh, why do I sound so timid?

"Ken! Where have you been? Are you alright? Where are you?" I guess I should have called earlier.

"Uh...I'm fine. I'm at Yoji's. I just wanted to call to let every one know I'll be spending the night here."

"Hm? But why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just a little late and I'm pretty tired so I don't think I should go walking home right now."

"Oh...but I can tell someone to pick you up. Do you want me to get Ran to--"

"No!" I bite down on my lip after realizing I made that outburst. "I mean, no...that's okay. Don't bother anyone. I'll be fine for tonight."

"Okay..." She replies sadly, "but have you eaten?"

"Yes, I have. Don't worry about me, Aya. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night, Ken."

I hang up the phone, and look over at Yoji who's busy typing away on the computer. After I attempted to fix it, and only managed to screw it up some more, Omi got it fixed and Yoji's been on it ever since.

"Yoji are you going to be on that thing all night?"

He doesn't respond. Instead, he's smiling at the screen as he reads a message from a girl, most likely, then he starts typing something. What a loser. It's not enough that he talks to practically every girl in school, but has to talk to practically every girl in the city...or state...or country...or world.

"Yoji..." I call to him again. He's typing, and turns his head to me, but his eyes are still glued to the computer.

"Huh? What? Yeah, you could take a shit in my bathroom." Type, type, type...

I sigh, then let out a chuckle. "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, I don't mind. Go ahead." Type, type, type...

I chuckle again as I turn off the bedroom light. The computer screen would do fine for Yoji. I crawl in to the made-bed on the floor and is ready for sleep. Too bad that typing is starting to sound irritating.

It's about 10 p.m. right now. Ran should be getting to sleep right now. I feel like I haven't talked to him in forever. It's so weird without his everyday smart-ass comments, or his blank, amethyst stares, or his glares, or his cute smirks when he's with those kids, or his deep voice when he's reading to them...his deep, sexy voice, and his beautiful, hard body, and his beautiful red hair with those adorable ear-tails...oh god, I sound so ridiculous. I really need to stop doing that.

"Ahahaha...oh Asuka." Type, type, type. "Sure...I...would...love...to meet...you...tomorrow."

Tomorrow. I can't believe I'm actually going to tell him tomorrow. I'm going to tell Ran I love him tomorrow.

How will he react? How will he take it? What will he say? Will he reject me? Will he accept me? If he does, what will we do about Aya and our family? Where will we go from there? Holy shit...where _will_ we go? Ran and me...together?! No way...no...that could never happen? I'm so sure that he will reject me! Oh god, why am I bothering to tell him then?!

Type, type, type..."There's no one else for me, Asuka. I'm sure we'll be together for a long time..."

...There's no one else for me...me and Ran...together...for a long time...

Usually Tuesday morning are better than Monday mornings.

Which makes me wonder just why in the hell this morning feels so bad?

Oh my god, 'tomorrow' came way too soon! I can't face Ran! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I can't do this! No way! Ran would never...he would never...

"Ken?"

"Ah!"

"Jeez...what's the matter with you?"

"Urm...nothing..." I tell Yoji. Gosh, I'm so nervous.

Ok, calm down...no need to be getting all crazy now. I had a good sleep last night, it was dreamless, but very nice. Then this morning, Yoji's mom gave me a good breakfast and now Yoji and I are taking a nice walk to school. Yes, very nice.

Yoji yawns then sighs. Stupid loser...I bet he was on the computer all night talking to 'Asuka'.

"Tired, Yoji?"

He rubs his eyes, murmuring something. "Hm? Oh yeah..." he chuckles, "I met the most wonderful girl ever last night."

"I know...Asuka, right?"

"Huh? How'd you know?" I shrug. "Yeah, well anyway, she's wonderful. She's like, my perfect dream girl, and she's hot. We're perfect for each other. I'm totally in love with her. We're going to meet up today. I can't wait."

Yeah right...he says that about every girl he met. "Well, good for you, Yoji. It's about time you settle down with one girl that would last longer than a week."

He laughs. "No seriously, I know she's the one. Anyway, I could almost say the same to you. Settling down with your fianc's brother."

Oh god...why did he remind me?

"Yeah right. I don't even know why I'm even going to tell him. He is going to reject me. So...uh...I don't think I should do this anymore. It'll only make me look more of a dumb ass...and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yoji stop walking and I do so also. "You're doing this, Ken!" He say while grasping both my shoulders, shaking me. "You have to find out what he feels! If you don't, then you'll be stuck in this rut forever! Unless you find it, you'll never be able to move on!"

Oh yeah...that was why I agreed to do this. But...

"So if you don't do it, then Omi and I will do it for you!"

"No! I'll do it! I'll do it!" Who knows what kind of crap will they be saying to Ran...especially Yoji.

He pats me on the shoulder then continues to walk. "Good. Now, don't change your mind...'cause we're almost at school now."

"What?!" Sure enough, I could see the school building from where I stand. But it's too soon!

"You got the rest of the day to tell him, if I find out you didn't do it, then me and Omi will take care of it."

The rest of the day?! I have my first period with him!!

No way will I do it during school. That's dangerous! It's better to avoid him for now. Yeah, it won't be so hard, he has been ignoring and not acknowledging my existence since I came into class.

He really is a sight for sore eyes though...stop! Stop! Don't look at him! I have to ignore him too! And I have to remember not to draw any attention! Argh...but that's so hard!

I've decided that I'm going to tell him after practice. Yes, I have made up my mind. It's the best time to do it. I even made a plan. I always see him when I get out of soccer practice, and he's just getting out of Kendo. At that time, I'll go catch up with him as he walks home, and then that's when I talk to him. What am I going to say? Well, I'll tell you what I'm going to say. I'm going to say--

"Ken Hidaka, where is your essay paper?"

--Oh crap.

"Urm...essay?" I try to feign innocence as my teacher stares me down.

"Yes, the essay that was due yesterday over the book you've read. You told me that you will turn it in today."

I did? I must had been asleep when I said that. I don't even remember anything about an essay being assigned to do. Sheesh...why didn't Ran tell me?

Because like an idiot, I kissed him and he stopped talking to me. ARG!

"Oh...that essay...umm... I don't have it right now..." Maybe she'll give me another day.

"Ken, you know the late work policy we have here. We do not tolerate work being late. You we're lucky I was nice and gave you one more day. But another day late? I'm sorry, but that's a write-up."

What?!?! That's no fair! I didn't even know about the assignment _or _the 'late work policy'! "Well, that's bullshit!"

GASP!

I really, really, really, really need to stop with these accidental outbursts. Sigh...there I go drawing attention again.

Ran's going to be coming out soon. Oh shit...I'm getting the butterflies. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? I talk to him, that's what I do! But it's too soon! I mean, I know the plan was to talk to him after practice, but the thing was, I didn't get to go to practice! I was in detention...and he's about to get out of Kendo, and walk home and then I will have to also. So I should go talk to him then, right? There is no better time to talk to him...holy crap! I forgot what I was going to say to him! Ah! Oh no, oh god, what do I do? What do I say?! Okay, calm down. It's there I know it...ok, I remember...I think.

You can probably imagine my situation right now. Right now, I stand hiding behind this stupid tree, watching and waiting for Ran to walk out of the building. Oh god, I'm so nervous! I can't believe I'm going to do this. I have to or else Yoji and Omi will do it for me, and also because I must know what Ran feels...even if he rejects me.

Ah! What if he really does reject me?! Oh god, how the hell would I move on after that?! Okay, I need to stop freaking out if I'm going to talk to him. I don't know what will happen and I can only hope for the best...wait, what's the best?

A few students come out of the building...which means practice is over and Ran will be...(gulp) coming out of those doors any second now. Then I'll have to go talk to him, and tell him how much I'm freakin' in love with him, and then he'll reject me, calling me an idiot, and then he'll never talk to me ever again...and...and...oh god! I can't do this! No way! I'm not doing it! I don't care if I never find out what he feels! I'm not confessing crap to Ran! I know I'm crazy...but that's like, suicide! No! I'm not doing it! Ah! I gotta get out of here before Ran comes out!

Making sure that the coast is clear, I make a break for the school's gate. God, I'm such a wussy! Always running away from every thing! Yeah, well you know what? I don't care! I rather be a wussy then go through that humiliation! Oh shit, where am I going? I'm not going home...Ran will be there...and I can't go to Yoji's 'cause he'll only force me to go back. Same with Omi...and...and...I don't know where else to go. What the hell does it matter? I just need to _go_!

Oh jeez...now what am I going to do? I just missed the perfect opportunity to talk to Ran, but there's no way am I going back! I'm going to run away like the loser I am to where ever my legs take me.

But what the hell will I do, when I _do _see him? Avoiding Ran today wasn't hard at all. I was stuck in detention all day. Maybe they'll make me go back there for tomorrow again. How about I yell out 'MOTHER FUCKER!' this time? That should work...oh wait, they said if I get in to trouble again, then they'll suspend me from school, and the last place I want to be his home - where Ran also lives at.

Sigh...which reminds me, I should give my parent a call to tell them I won't be home tonight again. I think I'll go crash at Kase's tonight, anywhere where Ran won't be at.

Finding a payphone booth, I use the last of my change to call home. Please don't let Ran pick up. Please don't let Ran pick up. Please don't let Ran pick up.

"Hello, Hidaka residence." Aya, again. Good.

"Hey Aya. This is Ken. I'm calling to let you know that I'm going to be spending the night at Kase's tonight."

"Kase's? But why? It's still early, you can walk home can't you?" It feels like forever since I seen everyone at home. I'm starting to miss them too. Oh well. I can't go back yet.

"Yeah but...there's this big soccer project that we have to do. It'll probably take all nice to finish, so yeah, I'll be over there for the night." Wow...how did I coming up with that lie so fast?

"Oh I see..." It's quiet for a short second., then I hear her speak again. "Ken, is there something wrong?"

Hmm...I should had known better than to lie to Aya.

"Umm...no..."

I hear her sigh softly. "Do you know what is engraved on my mother's tombstone, besides her name?"

"Uh...no..." Where is she going with this?

"It says, 'Don't be afraid'. She always told me that it was always best to conquer my fears straight on...because if you don't you'll only end up running away, and running away will get you no where."

Does she know something? What if she does? Why is she giving me...'advice' about it? Well, whatever it is, she's right.

I shouldn't be afraid of Ran. He wouldn't do anything bad to me. I should tell him straight on. Whatever the outcome is, I just have to wait and see Ran's response. I shouldn't run away anymore...it's really getting me nowhere and further from my 'goal'. My 'goal' is to have Ran's heart. The first step to my goal: confess.

"Do you know what I mean, Ken?"

Yes, it was just what I need to finally-FINALLY get it. I'm not running away anymore. I'm going to be a man and do this. I promise this time I won't run.

"Yes...thanks Aya. I'll see you later." Before she could say anything else, I hang up and step back out of the booth.

I'm not running away. I'm not running away. I'm not running away. I'm going home, and I'm going o tell him right now.

Too bad, I don't know where the hell I am right now.

It seemed like another half an hour that I was wandering around, trying to find my way home. I need to get home and talk to Ran now, or else I'll change my mind and run away again. But damn it! All these streets don't look so familiar. Oh god, what if this is a sign? Like a sign telling me I shouldn't go home to tell Ran. Or is my sense of direction that bad?

Oh! Here we are...I know this street, it's a way to the library. Ah-ha! If I go to the library, I can find my way home from there! Then I can get home...and then I can get to Ran.

Maybe I should stop by and visit the kids there. It's been a little while since I saw them--

...What the? Is that...Ran?

As I near the library, I spot a bright red down the street, making it's way toward the library. Oh shit...please don't tell me that's Ran. Please don't be Ran. Please don't be Ran. Please don't be Ran.

To my complete horror, I find that, that 'red' is indeed, no one other that Ran.

Ah! What is he doing here?? Oh god, what if he sees me? Holy shit! What the hell do I do? I mean, I know I wanted to talk to him when I got home, but this is so sudden! I still wanted a little more time to think...oh god-oh god-oh god-oh god-oh god. What should I do? Run and hide?

NO! I'm not running away anymore! I'm going to do this now...it's better now than at home anyway. Our family is at home. Here, we can be alone to talk. Yes, that's ok. I just need to calm down. I'm not going to run away. I'm not going to run away. I'm not going to run away...but my heart sure does feel like it's running a mile a minute.

Ah! Here he comes! Calm down...calm down...I can't freak out, or I might end up running away again. Was it just a coincidence that we bump in to each other here? No, it's fate. I got to do this. I will do this.

With his hand in his pockets, he stares at his feet as he continues to walk, not noticing me.

I can't believe I'm going to do this. It feels like forever since I talked to him. Now, I finally will.

As he nears the library, he begins to look up and he suddenly pauses in his tracks when he finds me standing before him. He looks tired, yet incredibly gorgeous. His eyes meet with mine for a fleeting moment, and my heart feels like it's going to explode. It doesn't seem he will be the first to speak, so I will be.

With what I'm very sure to be a very nervous smile, I give him a weak wave. "Hi." I tell him. I have to remember to be myself, and whatever I say, must come from the heart...my heart.

He blinks at me but doesn't speak, instead he slowly waves back. Oh man, he doesn't want to talk to me!! Ok, calm down! I am going to talk to him whether he likes it or not!

I can feel myself shake all over as I clear my throat a bit. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

This time he doesn't blink as he looks at me with his deep amethyst eyes, and then he nods.

"Sure." The first word he says to me since two days ago. That voice only seems to make my heart quicken it's pace. God, I missed that voice!

I look around for a place to talk and find these benches out in front of the library nearby. It will have to do. I think Ran has to sit down for me to tell him this.

I take a seat on the bench then wait for him to come. He looks at me from where he's standing then finally decides to join me, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bench.

It's quiet for another short while. I can't bring myself to look at him. I'm scared that if I do, I might freak out again. Feeling very uneasy, I idly play with my hands. I don't know how I'm going to start this...but if I don't say something soon, then he'll leave, and I'll miss my chance again. I got to do it now!

"Ran--"

"Ken--"

Both of us quickly shut up when we realized we started at the same time. I can feel myself blushing as my confidence just seems to be getting thinner. Ran is quiet again, but I'm afraid if I start again, he will do so at the same moment. I think what he was about to say is less important than mine, so I'll let him go first.

"Umm...you first?" I nervously ask, stealing a quick glance of him.

He shakes his head. Ok...so I guess I should go then.

"Ran..." Here I go... "I been meaning to talk to you for the past few days now. There's something I need to tell you...and I think you really should know." I pause for a second, glancing over at him to catch any reaction. He doesn't have one. Oh god. "I know this will come to a really big shock to you, but..."

I feel myself fidgeting around. My heart is speeding. As always, he looks completely void of all emotions. I wonder what I look like? Like a dumb ass, most likely.

"...do you...do you remember when I...'_kissed' _you the other day?" Before he could answer, I continue, "Well...I...did it...because..."

Now for the moment we've all been waiting for. This is it. I'm going to tell him what I feel and then he'll have to tell me what he feels. Oh my god, my heart is going crazy now. I never thought I would actually be doing this, and now I am.

"...I did it...because...I...like...you...a lot." I said it. I finally said it! I finally told him! Oh my god! I did it! I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, but my heart is still pounding heavily. What is he going to say??

Nothing.

He is quiet, staring unblinkingly at nothing. Oh shit...that can't be good. Oh shit-oh shit-oh shit-oh shit! I can't take it back now? What do I do? I can't stand this silence! I have to continue...

"Ran...I...liked you for so long now. Since you first moved in to our house...and stayed in my room. At first, I thought it was just an attraction, but now...I find that it's more...I know I'm engaged to your sister...and I don't think anyone would accept it, especially you...but I...like you, Ran."

He is still quiet. Oh no...please answer, Ran! Say _anything_! Don't make me sit thought this agony! He's going to reject me, I know it. Oh god, my heart is hurting...

"What do you mean, 'especially me'?" He finally spoke! But what's he talking about?

"Huh?"

"When you said you don't think anyone would accept it, especially me. What do you mean?" He doesn't look at me at all, it's like he's talking to the air. Have I made him nervous? Gosh, I'm so stupid!

"Well, I mean I don't think our family...or anyone would accept me liking you when I'm engaged to your sister, and I especially think you will not accept it either...but I don't know how you feel...about me."

It's quiet again, my legs are shaking, my toes are twitching, my fingers won't stop fidgeting with everything, my lip will probably be chewed raw, and my heart is pounding madly. Is he going to say anything? I can't stand this...should I say something? But I already said my part...what about him? I need to know...

He quietly stands up and then he is walking...away. Oh no.

"Hey...where are you going?" I managed to ask as my heart was breaking.

He pauses, his back still facing me as he quietly answers, "To think," he's walking again, and then he's gone.

What the hell just happened? Great, now I feel like a total dumb ass! God, now what am I going to do?? Shit...he's gone! I shouldn't had told him, now he's going to be colder than ice to me, but he said he was going 'to think'. About what? About me? Does that mean he doesn't know what he feels for me? What does it mean??

Ran...what are you thinking?

He wasn't home when I got here.

I asked Aya if she seen him, and she told me he hasn't been home since he left earlier this afternoon.

Another few more hours and he still wasn't home.

Now it was 9:30 at night, and he's still not home.

Laying in my bed, I couldn't sleep while thinking about him. Things didn't go so well, but it went better than I thought it would. But still...where did he go? What is he thinking about? When will he come back? Is he going to come back?

I'm so stupid! Why did I have to tell him and ruin everything?? I can't believe I told him...I said all those stupid things only to scare him off, and now he's probably going to be afraid to sleep in the same room with a homosexual and not come home at all! Argh! This is all my fault...I'm going to die, Ran's going to hate me, Aya is going to hate me, my parents are going to kill me, and I don't know what to do since confessing to him seemed to do shit for me! My life is over...and all I ever wanted was to know how he felts, but instead he walks away, leaving me worried, nervous, scared, anxious, and frustrated.

What am I going to do? I feel so incredibly stupid! It's all Yoji's and Omi's fault...no, this is _my _fault...for actually going along with it! ARGH!

Does Ran not understand how I feel? It's simple, I like him...a lot. More than a lot. I'm freakin' in love with him. I love him more than anything. I know I sound so stupidly ridiculous, but I do, and I don't want anyone else but him. Good thing I didn't tell him that or else I would had freaked him out more than I already had.

I roll on to my side, settling myself in to the bed. I want to sleep, but I cant. I can't sleep. It sucks. Everything sucks. Love sucks.

SIGH. Ran, where are you?

I suddenly hear the door open, then close.

It's him. He came back.

I pretend to be asleep as I hear his footsteps near my bed. Oh no...there goes my heart running it's own marathon again.

He's silent. I feel his eyes on me, making the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Oh shit...what's he doing?! Is he planning to kill me in my sleep?? Oh no-oh no-oh no-oh no-oh no! I've done it now! This is really the end of me. Goodbye world. Thanks for nothing.

With my back to him, I bit down on my lip, my hands gripped on to the blanket, I feel my body all tensed. I hear him move (Oh god). There's a shift in movement (Oh god). I feel the bed being weighed down, (Oh god...here it comes...) and suddenly, I feel something on my arm...something warm...and something warm behind me. What's going on?

The warm something on my arms pulls me back in to the warm something behind me. Oh shit, what the hell is happening? Is that...Ran? It feels like him...and it smells like him...am I dreaming? It must be...he would never do a thing like this. But if it's a dream, how come I can't see anything? It doesn't feel like a dream...my heart is going a million miles, and my body feels like it's burning with his body next to mine.

If it's real, does this mean...that he feels the same for me too? My mind must be playing tricks on me. This could never happen. Once I open my eyes, I know I wont find him. I know it.

Slowly opening my eyes, I'm still faced to the wall, and I still fell that warm something on my arm. Carefully turning my head, I find the warm something was actually a hand...Ran's hand.

Holy fucking shit. Ran is in bed with me?!?!? Only in my wildest dreams did that ever happen, but now...what does it all mean?? Could this all be _really real_? Ran laying close to me, his arm around me, his fragrance filling every one of my nerves...it feels so it mean...

"...Ran?..." I quietly call. I'm too afraid to look if he's really there.

No response.

What's going on? I feel him...so close but I hear nothing...maybe it is just a dream.

"Shh..."

...Ran?

"Go to sleep, Ken..."

It is him...that's his voice...and...his hand gently squeezes my arm, and his bangs brush the back of my neck. Sleep. But I can't sleep.

"Ran..."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

* * *

Oh yes, another cliffhanger! MUHAHAHA I'm so evil! Hey! Atleast you know what's going to happen now…or do you? Ran and Ken together?!?! Hmm…let's see how it goes for the next chapter. It may be quite a while until you see it though. I'm very busy now what with school and work. Sigh. I rarely have free time anymore! ANYWAY, so what do you think of the ending of this chapter? A little too much maybe? Or are you thinking 'FINALLY!!!'? lol I know it was such a long chapter…and a long way before they finally talked. Was it worth it?

So what's next for our dear Ken? Only I know! Nyaaahahaha!

Thanks to those who reviewed:

BROWN3Y3Z: Did this chapter answer your question? Or no? Maybe you'll REALLY find out what Ran feels in the next chapter.

**mochiino ai: **Yes, vomit VERY much about Ran/Yoji. RAN/KEN FOREVER!!!! Ahem…anyway, thanks for the feedback! I hope that I will be able to update sooner for all of you.

**RyuichiFreakL **Hilarious? Really?? Wow, which parts were 'lol-hilarious'? Ken's not brave! He's a wussy! Running away all the time! But he was pretty damn brave near the end of this chapter. Way to go Ken! Now he just needs to learn how to 'woo' Ran.

Rie: I would LOVE to put more Sakura-bashing for you! Haha. Oh yes, I have it all planned now! Plenty of Sakura-bashing on the way in the next few chapters! LOL I'm kidding. This fic is all about the RanKen-ness. Or is it? Haha don't worry more RanKen goodness on the way!

**Bao-chan: **Ran go after Ken? Yeah, right. He wouldn't go after anyone unless it's too kill them…then again, he wouldn't get in to bed with them either lol.

Katana: I know! I know! I know! Two months was way too long! But now you guys would probably have to wait even longer for the next chapter. I'm sorry…I'm just so busy now! Ah! I would much rather write then go to school or work…sigh.

Kaname-chan: I actually thought my biggest problem was trying to develop the characters - especially Ran . But doing it in Ken's POV was fun - especially Ken's Insane POV.

**Avalon Hunter: **Ahhhh! Avalon Hunter! Where'd you go? You never responded to my emails! Nothing bad happened did there? Or was my chapter really THAT bad that it scared you away? Come back Ava-chan!

Aya-chan: A little lime/lemon in later chapters? I was thinking about it but…I think I should keep it PG-13. Ehehe sorry. They're just kids…or teenagers - whatever. Plus, I don't think Ken could handle it…not yet at least lol. Aya/Ken is my favorite pairing of all pairings too! They're made for each other!! And will Ran return Ken's feelings…hmm…what do you think?

**LoneCayt: **So do you think I should switch back to romance/humor then? It is actually pretty funny, I admit. Schwarz will be back and Ken, of course, will be MORE in love with Ran. Yeah, you can smell the insanity boiling. And don't worry, I'm still working on this, but I don't know how long will it be until the next update. I haven't even started or thought about the next chapter yet. SIGH.

**Allie:** No, Ken doesn't have to work hard at all. It all comes naturally. I'm not too sure what poor Aya will do. And Ran…well…you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Tee-hee.

**shadow-seraph: **Drama and fluff? Hmm…I don't think there was much of that in this chapter lol. Drama isn't my style, but I would like to write some of that one day. Fluff - yeah, you'll be seeing that later.

**tearlesereph: **Yes! More physical contact in this chapter! And I'm glad you gave me that Ken-fall-on-top-of-Ran idea. Got any more ideas where much physical contact would be involved - I got the half-naked part done lol.

**allis: **DAMN! I was hoping you guys wouldn't ask me that! But yes, there will be a chance when we get to see Ran's POV. I won't tell you when though, but I have it ALLLLLLL thought out for dear Ran.

**Reine Qual: **You really think my writing is wonderful???? AWWW!!! THANK YOU! Well, it's not really. It sucks big time. It's thanks to my beta-readers. But I'm glad I got Ran and Ken's character design down.

**Ayako: **Ken's craziness makes me laugh too.

HeatherR: LOL. I forgot about the jacket after he took off and ran. But I did mention it in this chapter. Tee-hee. Yes, being in Ken's (or mines) head is always fun. And I honestly don't know how do I end up with such longggg chapters. This one was extra-extra long.

**Murasaki-yanagi: **In that case, maybe I should be more crazy more often. Not a problem lol. The part with the pinching not hurting then hurting was my favorite part of chapter 6. I thought it was cute lol.

Manageably: The 3 M's are probably not coming back…or are they? I need insanity. Hmm…scratch that, they are lol. Ran and Ken are getting MUCH closer heheheheheee. Yes, of course I knew Ken was going crazy and crying because of me. It was my POV - I was crying too lol. But he did declare his love to Ran in this chapter so everything will be getting more…insane. LOL. And don't worry I did not and will not let Ran retreat back to his cold mask and be even colder to poor Ken. This fic would go nowhere if I did that. But it would be interesting…lol. I'm kidding. I won't disappoint you. I really am not that cruel (except when it comes to cliffhangers - muhahaha) Let me, AMATSU-SAMA, answer your prayers.

**Raelynn and Stormy: **YES! GO KEN! DO IT! DO IT! DOOO ITTTT! More cliffhangers and more unexpected crap to come!

Niichan626: Beautiful or a little lame? Which one is it? I'm guessing you really liked it from your other reviews lol. So sorry that I left you hanging…and I did it again in this chapter lol. Well, at least I know you'll be coming back for more. Well, that's what I'm hoping for lol.

**kyria valkyrie: **PLOT THICKENING. Yes, just what I was aiming for. Ooh…it thickens even more in the next. OH yeah!

**Cherry-Bay: **Yeah, there are many different Ken's out there, huh? He was adorable to me in Weiss Kreuz. So I thought it was the best way to go for him in this fic. So adorable.

Carrot: YES! I'm glad I got another Ran/Ken lover out there! GO RANKEN! SPREAD THE LOVEEE!! What makes me even more glad is that this is one of your favorite fics! You don't know how much that makes me go, 'Heeeeeeeee' with a big smile.

Thanks to everyone else!

Phew…wow, you guys really went all out on it on the last chapter. I hope I get the same or even BETTER response for this chapter…so go on, review please!!!


End file.
